Ash's rebellion
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Rey was send to the past to ask Ash and the infinity heroes to help to prevent the future for happening of the galactic empire Ash and his friends will do anything they can to help along with Ahsoka but a other came from future to make sure it never happen AshxReyxAhsoka
1. chapter 1

**Ash's Rebellion**

**Chapter 1**

**Ash's moment and encounters **

**Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon and Star Wars and other series you know this is the first time of doing the crossover of the story and that is an alternative to the Light universe not confusing you for the infinity universe is where it take place during the clone wars which Ash and his pals need to end the war between the Republic and the sapartists with the help of his new friends and stop the first order enjoy the return of the story AshXReyXAhsoka**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance At tree on the hilltop near a lake shows a house had many rooms at the master bedroom shows trophies, master digivice, beyblade, duel disk, hidden leaf headband, a coat with a eye hung up with a blade but on the bed was a raven hair teen look like Auran but shirtless his name is Ash Ketchum sleeping in his bed

Ash was being cuddled by a beautiful woman realise they're naked she wakes him up romantically by kissing him when Ash woke up. "Morning Ash." said Diana as Ash smiled "Morning my amazonian beauty." he said as they both smile "Ash i feel more romantic going on." she said but no words coming from Ash they start kissing and making out Ash held her waist kissing her neck and squeezing her ass made her moan "Yoi love that do you." Ash is groping her breasts and starts massaging them made Diana moan more "Yes my love yes keep going." she said as Ash starts pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made it more exciting for her

"Great hera yes keep going!" she said as Ash continues sucking her milk then starts sucking her right breast Diana then stroke his hair made him go faster as he wss done diana grabbed him and rubbed his face on her breasts Ash enjoys her softness as she let go Ash lowers down and starts licking her pussy "Ooooooh that's it keep going." she said as Ash is eating her up Diana feel herself getting wet then he starts fingering her inside "ah Ah ooooh yes yes YES!!!!!" she shouted as Ash went more deeper and feel her limit "Assssshhhhh!" as the floods were released to Ash's mouth Diana breathed heavily

"You enjoy it alot." Ash said then Diana kisses his chest then lowers down "Now I'll show you how a amazonian can do." she grabbed his rod and start stroking then starts sucking "Oh Diana..." Ash as Diana continues bopping faster Ash starts groping her ass made her go faster then stroking her long black luscious hair as Ash feels his limit "Diana I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Diana swallow it and licking her breasts clean Ash turns her around place his rod in her ass and starts pounding her "oh Ash yes yes pound your Amazonian harder harder..." Diana said as Ash goes to town in her pounding harder and deeper "Man she's so tight and beautiful and I love it. " Ash said as he continues pounding her Diana's mind went blink and saliva coming out of her mouth as they're reaching limit

"Diana I'm gonna cum..." Ash said still pounding "inside me Ash!!!!!" as Ash fires his seed in her ass those two start kissing again Ash is on top of her "Ash before you say it just do it i want this more." Ash smiled at his Wonder woman they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her "Oh oh oh oh Ash Ash Ash Yes Yes Yes Keep going more more!!!!!!!!" Diana screamed as Ash goes more deeper in her "You are wonderful Diana i can imagine what our children be like." Ash said as Diana wrapped her arms and legs around him then they turn around Diana is on top start bouncing even her breasts were bouncy she kisses Ash snd swoosh her hair her breasts buried Ash's face they been continuing hours

"Ash here it cums!!!!" as they release their seed and love juice each other they were exhausted and rested on the bed still connected "Ash this is so romantic." said Diana resting on his chest "You are wonderful and remarkable." said Ash as she smiled and kissed him "I'm going to shower hun." as diana was off the bed going to shower she swayed her hips as Ash whispers to himself "Amazoians they use thier beauty to get ya." he said

at the nearest garage show a wearing jean overalls no shirt she's a beautiful tthing had pink hair her name is Arcee she is working on some cars since she was a cybertroian bieng known as a Transformer an Autobot "This is goin to be perfect." she has this Knack of understanding old forms and machinery "Still the same Arcee that is getting use to her form." ss Arcee turns around and see Ash comes in as she kiss him "Here to help." she said as Ash smiled "Of course i am." Ash offers a hand and they enjoy it together. "If my old partners tailgate and cliffjumper are here they will see how perfect life i had." said Arcee as Ash patted her shoulder

"They're happy for you they are at the better place." said Ash that made her happy Once they are finish "Ash you know one thing makes me happy." she said to him as she kiss him Ash held her waist then they start making out together Ash reaches for overalls and pull them down as she's completely naked she feel shy about her body

"Arcee don't be shy you're human like me." ad she smile and blushed they start making out on the hood of the car. Arcee starts taking Ash's clothes off "He's remarkable." she said in her mind as Arcee turns around having her womanhood toto his face while she grabbing his rod and starts bopping Ash feels it then he start licking her womanhood she feel it for the first time she continues boppers faster so did Ash as they continue more of licking and bopping as they reach thier limit then they release their seed and love juice they swallowed "You enjoyed more." said Ash as he's groping her breasts and starts massaging them made her moan "Oh oh oh Ash keep going." said Arcee as Ash is pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast "ohhhhhhh Ash that's it keep going." Arcee moaned as Ash continue then he start sucking her right breast made her stroke his hair as soon he was done Arcee grabbed Ash and rubbed his face on her breasts ss they were done Ash is on top of her "Ash this will be the first time but don't be rough." said Arcee as Ash kiss her "No need to worry I won't." as they start kissing Ash starts thrusting her gently Arcee moaned "Oh oh oh Ash keep going yes yes more." Arcree shout as Ash continues thrusting her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him letting Ash continue they been going at it hours and reaching limit "Ash i love you so much I'm gonna..." Arcee said as Ash fires his seed in her those two were exhausted and rest on the hood "Wow this is the first time I ever experience as human and i love it" said Arcee was holding Ash and rested on his chest "You are the best as human." as she blushed by his words they all relax for a minute

Arcee was resting with a smile Ash had kiss her goodbye as she goes off and trains with Wonder Woman and Supergirl also Black Canary is doing the referee. "Alright you know the rules now start your battle!!!!" said Canary as Ash fight the supergirls he love Kara has a punch but Ash use his magic and strike her but Wonder womsn use her lasso of truth on him then Ash used hypnosis puts her to sleep "You're good Ash but i'm better!" Supergirl It is a good match between them and they ended after few rounds. "Ash this is a best battle we had." said Ksra as her and Diana were done st the shower "You two are even better fighters." that made them blushed "I'll see you two back after your mission." Ash said as He kisses Diana and Kara passionately before they head off back to the Watchtower. ss Canary wrapped her arms around him

"That leads only you and me Ash." said Canary as Ash turns her around "Your voice sing like a canary." said Ash they start making out but "Ash not here let's go all the way to the locker room i feel kinky for you right now." she asks Ash to go all the way and they make it to the locker room lock it all up

"Ash to the shower room." Canary said as Ash removes his clothes and starts the shower in the shower room then he see Canary enter in naked "Ash like what you see." she said as Ash held her "You are one beautiful bird." as they start kissing and making out Ash is groping her breasts and starts massaging them "That's it Ashy keep going." she moaned Ash start pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made her moan like a angel "Yes Ashy drink my milk." she moaned as Ash continues then he starts her right breast Canary loves it how Ash does it as he was finished Canary start kissing him snd lowers down grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth starts bopping "Ooh yeah Canary..." Ash moaned as she continues bopping faster letting the hot shower pouring on then as he is reaching limit

"Canary..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it then the water cleans her breasts Ash turns her around place his rod in her ass and starts pounding her "Aaaaahhhhhhhh that's it Ash keep going pound me harder harder harder!!!!!!" said Canary as Ash goes to town in her "Man she's tough and Tight." Ash replied as he continues pounding her Canary loves it more and reaches limit "Canary I'm gonna..." as Ash fires his seed in her ass now they are ready for the final "Ash go on ahead." they both smiled they start kissing Ash starts thrusting her "Yes yes yes Ash Ash Keep going more more" she loves it as Ash pinned her to the wall and continues "Keep going i know that i'm still ppregnant with my 5 month baby bump but i still love you inside." she begged as Ash continues they continueat hours

"Canary I'm gonns cum!" said Ash still thrusting "Me too let's cum together" as Ash fires his seed in her they all continue thier moment in the shower as Ash held her belly can't wait to be a dad.

Ash was out of the shower "I should head to the pool." Ash replied Since he's all wet he goes into the pool and as some relaxation and Casual swimming. "Ah now this is the life" as he hops into a hot tub and just lets the hot water relaxes muscles but his eyes closed when he starts feeling someone playing with his rod

"Oh oh yeah keep going...wait i'm not alone in the tub who's..." Ash said in his mind and he looks down and sees Lana bobbing on him

"Hey Ash you feel tense so I'm here to spice things up." said Lana as she continues bopping then Ash was enjoying it more "Keep going Lana..." Ssh begged she goes more faster than ever ss he feel his limit "Lana i'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth Lana swallows went back up for air Ash held her waist made her giggle "Now it's my turn Lana." as Ash is groping her breasts and starts massaging them made her moan "Ooooh that's it Ash i love it." she said then Ash starts pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast "That's it more Ash more." she begged Ash to continue then he starts her right breast sucking her milk as soon hehe was done he lifted her up and start licking her womanhood

"Oooh yesssss" she said as Ash continues eating her up then he starts fingering her inside "ah Ah Ash Ash yes..." she said as Ash went more deeper as Lana feels her limit "Here it comes!!!!!!" as her love juice was released in Ash's mouth Lana breathes heavily "You enjoyed it alot." Ash replied as Lana is on top of him with s seductive smile "Now I'm going to ride you." she said to him as Ash said nothing but a smile they start kissing and making out Lana start bouncing "Oh oh oh Lana." said Ash as Lana continues bouncing faster even her breasts Ssh squeeze her butt made her moan she grabbed his face and rubbed him on her breasts they been going at it hours and reaching limit "Lana i love you..." as Ash couldn't continue as they fire their seed and love juice each other they were exhausted and relax in the hot tub together "This is amazing." Ash said as Lana snuggled up to him "I agreed on that Ash." she said to him as they sll just relax

they go at it. Then Ash returns home and checks out his farm on his property in Pallet Town "They crops are looking great hey Applejack." Ash said he's just expecting the crops and the Orchards with Applejack "You got that right my Apple dumpling gives me time to see the plants" said Applejack as she bends down to look at some of the plants and Ash gets little kinky comes up behind her and starts rubbing her butt

"Do you know you are the most gorgeous thing ever Applejack." Ash admired her as she's blushing and smiled at him "well Ash don't keep me waiting" as they start kissing and making at the barn Applejack takes her clothes off and Ash too as they were completely naked Applejack wrapped her arms and legs around him as Ash kisses her neck "You are so perfect Applejack." Ash starts groping her breasts and start massaging them "Golly Ash keep going." she said as Ash start pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast "Yes yes Ash keep going!!!!!" she begged as Ash continues sucking her milk then starts sucking her right breast as he wss done Ash lowers down and starts licking her womanhood "Ohhhhhhh Assssssshhhhhhhhh!" she shouted moaning while Ash is eating her up she stopped him for a minute as he turns around and grabbed his rod and start bopping Ash felt it ad he continues licking now start fingering her inside made Applejack bopping faster getting all extreme they go faster as they are reaching limit as they release their seed and love juice Applejack had some in her mouth and breasts she swallows it "This is remarkable." said Applejack then Ash turns her around "Were not done yet." as Ash held her butt close and had his rod inside and started pounding her "Oh oh oh oh Ash Ash Ash Ash yes keep going more!!!" Applejack shouted as Ash goes to town in her "Man she's one tough cowgirl and i love her i can't wait till we have child together." Ash said as he keeps going Applejack loved it as they feel thier limit "Applejack here it comes." said Ash

"Inside me!!!!!!!" as he fires his seed in her butt then Applejack tackles him and was on top of him "Now I'm going to ride you like a cowgirl." Applejack replied Ash smiled at her as they start kissing and Applejack start bouncing "oh Oh Applejack!" Ash shout as Applejack is bouncing faster even her breasts are bouncing Ash was groping them made her go more faster she been continuing as she's reaching limit "Ash I'm gonna cum..." Applejack said still bouncing "Me too let's do it together." as they release their seed and love juice they were exhausted "Ash this is more better doing it in the farm." Applejack resting on his chest "I know is it great." said Ash as they are enjoying thier moment together

after his moment at the farm Ash returns home has dinner with his friends and family as he was done he does one last walk through the place "Things are great here all my friends, family, eorlds i went to but is my journey really over." Ash replied then he heads to his favorite spot suddenly Ash see something fall from a sky was a fiery object doesn't look like a meteor had crashed near a rock "What in the name of Arceus!" Ash went to the location to see what crashed as he saw it was a Starfighter crashed here "There must be a pilot inside?" Ash opens the cockpit and found a female alien pilot Ash check on her pulse "Still Alive." Ash said but suddenly an portal opens "Not again." Ash said but someone came oout of the portal reveal to be a girl about his age wears clothing he never seen before had long brown hair but was unconscious "I better contact the others." Ash said going to make a call but heard the girl spoke "Must...stop...the...war..." she said as she was unconscious "War what war." Ash said

**that's it of the new story Ash's Rebellion which connects to the light universe how Ash spend time with his girls at his home and he met Ahsoka and Rey for the first time for the first time i hope you like this version and i want to say thanks now Darkness turns to Light, Rainbow Valentines rocks, and if you want more of this story send reviews or pm me and farewell and enjoy**


	2. chapter 2

**Ash's Rebellion**

**Chapter ****2**

**past**,** present and future collide and pewter city attack**

**Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon and Star Wars and other series you know this is the first time of doing the crossover of the story and that is an alternative to the Light universe not confusing you for the infinity universe is where it take place during the clone wars which Ash and his pals need to end the war between the Republic and the sapartists with the help of his new friends and stop the first order enjoy the return of the story AshXReyXAhsoka**

at the other dimension there was equestria inside there was Twilight sparkle

doing a princess Summit with the other rulers of Equestria and seeing her sister-in-law Cadence again as proceeds down the main steps of the princess summit

Twilight was Dressed in her high school uniform was getting ready to active the portal. "Seriously? Cadence Shining armor is doing nightshifts in the palace!" said Twilight

"I know ever since Sombra try to take over crystal empire he just want to protect everyone he cared and loved." Cadence replied to Twilight

"True but at least you can see your daughter when you back to the empire." said Twilight then cadence decide to tease her

"Really what are you planning with your knight in shinning armor till you get back." Cadence replied as Twilight was blushing

"Well since you mentioned that Cadence I been itching for a good ride with Ash just me and him alone in home." said Twilight

"I hope nothing wreck won't wreck your day because i did a bid on Luna for 200." said cadence

"Yens?" said Twilight

"bits".

"Seriously why you place a bid on Luna where nothing is happening today." said Twilight as they enter the portal to Kanto snd change to human forms

"Well you are right and a half Twilight." said Cadence as Twilight sigh "is there anything you want when we get to my place?" said Twilight

"I wouldn't say no to a pinkie pie's cake and some tea."as they are walking a human female with short brown hair, green eyes, and light skin. wears a Dark green scarf, vest, black shirt and pants crash-lands through the ground as the sand swirls around the crater immediately.

"Please help me... the galantic empire is coming. they're coming..." she said as Twilight is Sharing a look with cadence, and now fully looking at the girl

"Who?" they said

(Ash's house, laboratory)

Ash was with his friends Pidge, Clemont, Izzy, Wheeljack, Donatello snd Tecna are studying the aircraft Ash found at his walk "Any luck what it is guys." said Ash as they check more "Nothing the records said nothing about this spacecraft." Pidge replied seeing no information about the mystery starfighter

"And our guests i found?" Ash asked them "Sakura and Katara are taking them to Mankanshoku clinic I'm sure they be fine." said Tecna then they heard a voice

"Who be fine?" as Ash and the others saw a older man look exactly like Ash wearing red trenchcoat, white shirt and blue jeans it was Auran ketchum Ash's father walking to them

"Auran great you came Ash found this ship that crashed to our world l..." as Pidge notice Auran looks at the starfighter as if he seen those before

"Ash i want this ship recycled immediately it will not exist here." Auran tells him but Ash saw fear in his eyes

"But sir this starfighter is important to a pilot that crashed here." Donatello tells Auran but he knew what the pilot was "the pilot stay but till he or she gets better she leaves." as Auran walks off

"What's with dad it was like he see this ship before?" Ash wondered about his dad meanwhile in the Mankanshoku clinic Joe and Ratchet were checking on the two Patients that Sakura and Katara bring over "Hmm i never seen those two before snd you said Ash foind them like that?" Joe asked Sakura

"Yes but Ash said he found her on the ship." Sakura point at the female alien "And he found her through the portal." said Katara looking at the girl as Ratchet had a look at the alien

"I seen her kind before?" said Ratchet as Sakura heard that "Really what is she." she asked as Ratchet shows them in his computer

"those are called Togrutas were a sentient species from the planet Shili. they also had a colony of some 50,000 individuals on the planet" said Ratchet showing them histories of the Togrutas

"Amazing but know anything about thier weapons." Katara pass them to Ratchet "Yes I seen those before i believe you two just found the "Jedi" girls." he said "Whst are the jedi we never heard of them?" said Sakura was confused

"an ancient order of protectors united by their ability to harness the power of the Force." as they see Allura came in "Really amazing!" said Katara even Sakurs was amazed but ask them more "How come we never heard of the Jedi." she wondered till Kakashi appeared "Let's just say that Auran knew a Jedi once he was close friend and a good mentor they been to many troubles they face Sakura...until during Naboo" as Sakura heard Kakashi mentioned it

"Naboo?" then Kakashi stops saying more "Sakura it's best to keep things to yourself but never tell Ash what i said to you" as Kakashi left suddenly they notice the heartrate is rising from the two

"What's going on!" Katara wondered "They're readings are off the charts as if they sense something." said Joe but Sakura heard screaming outside "No but something from outside and i don't think it's friendly?" said Sakura

Ash still checks more of the ship but his element of truth sense trouble but at Cerluean city "I better go Pidge go check on the others and study later!" as Pidge nodded Ash changes to his Alicorn form and flew at the centre Sakura is planning to go out there

"Wait Sakura what about those two?" said Katara as Sakura looks at her "they had to wait" she said but one of them woke up was a human girl "Where am I?" she asked them

outside the city Ash along with Goku, Ed and Ichigo were arrived "Good timing guys!" Ash said to them

"We stick together so boss who are we facing?" Ed asked ad they found the two with unknown soldiers in white armor lead by a one wearing salvaged chromium armor and a cloak and a man in black military uniform

"I am general Hux from the order of the first order there is a fugitive here we..." as he was cut off by Ed "Sorry what we never heard of this first order or some weirdo in the spandex talking to us" said Ed

"You dare insulted the first order you be arrested for treason!" he said as Ash has his blade out "We never heard of you and we demanded you leave at once!" Ash replied to them "Yeah so get lost "Archie"!" Ed shouted to them

"Stormtroopers open fire at them!" Hux shouted as the stormtroopers fire at them as Ash and Ed use thier Alchemy to form the wall "Thanks Ash and Ed!" Goku said to them "No problem Go...you got to be kidding me!" as they see the salvaged chromium armor stormtrooper leaped behind them

"You are not Jedi but made a worthy opponent!" as she had a spear appeared from her hand "Leave her to me you take care those clowns!" Ash replied as Goku, Ed and Ichigo are facing the stormtroopers then Ash looks at his kamui "Ready my friend." Ash said

"Always my friend!" said Senketsu 2 as Ash transforms "Life fiber synchronization!" as he changes The eye of the kamui extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ash's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform The top section of the armor covers Ash's neck, lower-jaw, arms, and black coat was like suit of armor with red black shirt then faded into shirtless, and possesses a red, triangular ventilation grill centered on Ash's upper back. The top armor piece is connected but still wears a trench coat but becoming more armored than ever"Kamui Senketsu 2!" as the chromium armor stormtrooper see it "You make this interesting!" as the fight stared between them Ash fights her off with his skills then two stormtroopers came behind him going to shoot but suddenly they been pushed by some kind of power as the girl he found helped out

"You!" Ash said as the girl looked at him "yes and you should think of watch your back!" as the girl has a metal item but when she active it the blue laser shown and she start fighting them

"Found you at last!" as the chromium armor stormtrooper going to shoot Ash cuts her blaster with his blood blade "Your blade is razor sharp but I'll get rid of you first!" as she pierced her spear into Ash's chest the girl saw it was shocked that the chromium armor stormtrooper killed him "Now i apprehend you..." she saw her legs were frozed by ice till her and the girl saw Ash was still alive were shocked

"it can't be..." she was send flying when Ash used mega punch hux saw the strength of his but shivering in fear

"Retreat...Retreat!!!!!!" as hhim and the stormtroopers carried off the chromium armor stormtrooper and disappeared by that wormhole

"Boss was that the wormhole you saw!" Ed asked as Ash nodded "Yeah but how did they got there?" Ash wondered as the girl Ash met was walking to him him and his friends were ready to fight her since she saw how good he was

"Are you Ash ketchum right." she asked him as Ash nodded "Yes i am Ash ketchum from pallet town the greatest pokemon champion, lost prince of friendship and the chosen guardian of the universe by Arceus." Ash tells her

"thank you for bringing me to safety i am Rey, the last Jedi." Rey introduced herself to Ash then see the Sakura along with the Togruta

"Ash thank goodness you're ok!" she said as she hugged him then let go "Ash this is Ahsoka tano and you already met Rey we got lot to talk." she said to him

At the ketchum house Ash bring his friends over to meet the two jedi "Ok start with you Ahsoka tano how did you crashed here!" Ash asked her "Well it sll started when the clone wars begin Ash the war had raged between the galantic Republic against the separatist who had created battle droids to conquer the galaxy but the Jedi order and the Republic made a army of thier own clonetroopers i was the apprentice of the jedi knight name Anakin Skywalker. i was on my jedi stastarfighter till thr droid shot me down!" she ended her side of the story

"You Rey hpw did you got here?" Ssh asked her as Rey tell her side of the story have what's going on "Well Ahsoka will get to heard this I came from far distant future the clone wars have ended, the Republic had won but the jedi are no more when Chancellor Palaptine was the sith lord who turn yhe Republic into the first galantic empire had rile throughout the Galaxy and he had the apprentice named Darth vader killed the jedi till the galantic civil war came then the rebel alliance has won so we thought till the first order rise from the ashes of the galantic empire destroyed the new Republic and the new jedi order including the resistance rrmain alive." Rey explain to them about the Galactic Civil War and the future she came from

"That's terrible" Kari said but felt fear in her heart "Yes but I believing that if you and your friends can win the clone wars and prevent the Empire from rising it would make a much better future for the rest of the Galaxy." Rey said to them as Ash was thinking about it then he agrees

"We will help you end the Clone Wars and prevent the rise of the empire." Ash said ss Ahsoka couldn't believe what happened but saw Ash's kind nature and courage of helping them she now decide to stay too

"I'm in so we can end it!" said Ahsoka as Ash smiled

"We do need more help we can get" said Ash as Rey looks at Ash for a minute like she felt something "Ash I sense a stronger force inside him and that you will potential to be a great Jedi." Rey said as Ash heard that "Me a Jedi it must be a mistake?" he said but Ahsoka is less optimistic "I agreed he can't be one because he's much much older then the Jedi Council would allow it" said Ahsoka but Rey looks at her

"the Jedi Council don't know everything about Ash and it's true i sense the powerful force in him and I can ttain him!" Rey exclaimed this of course gets Ahsoka a little annoyed but Ash looks at Ahsoka thinking thst she's wrong as he spoke

"Train me Rey i want to learn the ways of the force" Ash said to her as Rey was surprised and amazed then smiles to him

"Ash you are different then the others then it settle Rey and I will be teaching you the ways of the Jedi." said Ahsoka who had no choice but to train him "And I will be teaching you instantly how to feel the force." said Rey

"Ash!" as Ash saw Twilight Sparkle, cadance here "Twilight, cadence welcome back" as Ash saw the girl they met

"Who is she?" Ash asked them as Twilight spoke

"This is Jyn erso!" she said

(STAR DESTROYER BRIDGE - DAY) Lieutenant Mitaka moves to see yhe figure named Kylo Ren, who looks out across the star field. Mitaka swallows, uneasy with his task. "Sir. We were unable to acquire the the last jedi at the other world." said the lieutenant as Ren turns to look at him, he says nothing. "She escaped but had some help ." he said

"she was been helped?" Ren said

"exactly, sir. she had help during the fight against phasma." Ren says nothing. Which says everything. Mitaka sweats. "We have no confirmation, but we believe some group of unknown figures may have been helped in the escape--" as Ren ignites his lightsaber, turns and slashes at the console behind him Mitaka, who reacts, looks away -- winces. The horrible SOUNDS of Ren's rage continues. Finally Mitaka looks up. The metallic wall behind Ren is ripped with glowing scars. kylo spoke more

"Anything else?" he asked Mitaka hates to say the following, The jedi was accompanied by a thier leader was a boy." then Ren reaches out -- Mitaka is suddenly, violently pulled towards him, into his black glove

"What boy?" he said

**that's it of the new story Ash's Rebellion which connects to the light universe how Ash spend time with his girls at his home and he met Ahsoka and Rey for the first time for the first time i hope you like this version and i want to say thanks now Darkness turns to Light, Aura awakens, and if you want more of this story send reviews or pm me and farewell and enjoy**


	3. chapter 3

**Ash's Rebellion**

**Chapter ****3**

**Truth and decision **

**Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon and Star Wars and other series you know this is the first time of doing the crossover of the story and that is an alternative to the Light universe not confusing you for the infinity universe is where it take place during the clone wars which Ash and his pals need to end the war between the Republic and the sapartists with the help of his new friends and stop the first order enjoy the return of the story AshXReyXAhsoka**

Ash had a lot on his mind as he sat under his favorite oak tree. He just came from discussing what Jyn, Rey his father, and Ahsoka had know and what was really going on and what his own father had told him.

Flashback.

Ash sat down in his study with Rey, Ahsoka and Jyn sitting across from him. Each of them had tea in hand and a small plate of cookies and cakes laid on the table between them. Rey was staring at Ash, Ahsoka was admiring the decor and the unique books still hand made. Jyn on the other hand was scarfing down the food and tea as if she hadn't eaten in days. Ash used magic to keep her plate full and with many other things; meat veggies and bread.

"So let me get this straight..." Ash began as he set his cup down. "Ahsoka you came what is know as the Clone Wars at the Battle of Ryloth when you ship was hit by enemy fire and it cause your ship to jump to hyperspace and crashed landed here when the ship finally gave out."

"That's right."

Ash nodded and turned to Rey. "You told me that you came back in time with a machine created by the so called 'First Order' those people we fought back at Cerulean City."

"Come on boss you Seriously going to believe this nonsense!" Ed said to Ash

Rey put her cup down too "Yes, the Resistance that was made by New Republic was defeated shortly after the destruction of the New Republic and the Star Killer base. The remains of the First Order created a device to send people back in time to ensure that the Empire; the government that forms at the end of the Clone Wars when the Galactic Republic wins the war." Rey took a breathe. "The Order wants to send ships back in time to give the empire information and technology more advanced then what they have and ensure the rebellion fails to defeat the empire."

Ash thought more on this and then turned to Jyn who finally ate her fill.

"You have a different story. Is that right."

Jyn nodded "The Empire has already been established and been in power for nearly 20 years. I just came from a slave camp run by the Imperials I was freed by rebels but were all killed and some how I went through a portal and ended up here on this planet."

Ash took another sip of tea. "So here in lies the question when are we at; are we in the Clone Wars era or are we in the Imperial Era."

The girls looked back at each other and back to Ash. He could tell none of them knewbut then Auran came in and surprised Ash.

"Dad what are you doing..." But he fall silent when he raised his hand to silence his son.

"I have a confession to make. I fought in the Clone Wars."

Everyone in the room was shocked.

"What!!!!!" Ash yelled out but his father raise a hand again.

"Let me explain; a long time ago durning my travels I came across the Galactic Republic and found that the Pokemon world existed in the same galaxy just in an area known as the Unknown Regions. It was just before the war I had made good friends with some of the Jedi masters but they were arrogant in their position. When the War came I helped fight the Separatist and so did some of my friends; Splinter, Kakashi, and Ozpin. Together we fought honorably and made great friendship with a young Jedi named Anakin Skywalker."

Ahsoka stood up. "You know Master Skywalker." She said astonished.

Auran nodded "I did. He was a good man but I could tell the lost of his padwon was a massive weight on his heart."

Ahsoka slumped into her seat. "Then that means...

"It has been years since the fall of the republic. I'm sorry Ahsoka but I was their when the Empire took over. In a wild mission I removed all information on Earth in their data cores and wiped the minds of many. It was a terrible time. The Jedi were killed left and right many did escape and are out there somewhere but I don't know if any made it out alive. As for my friend he was lost i never saw him again but what I was told he died ending the war."

Ahsoka covered her eyes and cried. Rey tried to comfort her but to no avail. Then Ash stood up and walked out with much on his mind.

Flashback over.

Ash closed his eyes and thought of his choices. The plan to save the republic was canned now but was there a way to help the rebellion. He stood up and pulled out his communicator wrist pad. He type out a message and sent it out to everyone. He returned home and turned to Auran Rey Ahsoka and Jyn. They looked up at him.

"Get everything we may need. We are going home then we're going to stop the First Order and the Empire." He turned and left to find Twilight and Sakura.

Rey was a little confused. "Wait isn't this his house."

Auran chuckled "No this is his summer home in his and his mother's home town. His home is closer to his elder sisters. Don't worry what lies in the past or what will happen. When my son gets his mind set on something nothing that will be able to stop him." The girls then look back at Ash and they to got up and went to join him.

Ash sped walked down the hall as he looked for Twilight and Sakura. He soon found them at the dinning room with Princess Cadence and Black Canary.

"Everyone..." He said "Get anything you think we need for a long trip."

"What's going on Ash?" Twilight asked standing up.

"We are heading back home to see so we can stop the Empire." Ash replied and hold her by the shoulders. He rubbed them as he stared into her purple eyes she could see the gears of his mind running miles a second.

"So what do you need..." she asked with a determine smiled. Ash smiled back and kissed her.

"Man I love you Twily. We are going to return back to the castle with the ship Ahsoka crashed in and any research Clement and Paige had collected. We need to figure out who is available to fight the Empire at this moment."

Black Canary scowled since she got pregnant she hadn't been out fighting for justice or go on any exciting adventures. Ash felt this went over and pick her up bridle style.

"I know you want to help Dinah." Ash smiled as she blushed but smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. "But I don't want you to get hurt nor our baby. If we had a battleship maybe but I don't think we're going to get one anytime soon..."

She silenced him with a kiss. "I understand doesn't mean I like it but I get it."

Ash smiled apologetically he hated leaving those he loved behind. "You are coming with back home love." Ash kissed her again and set her down as she stood up.

"The train leaves for Castletown in an hour I will get Clement and the others ready yet join us." Then Rey Ahsoka and Jyn came in and Ash turned to them. "Ready to see my home ladies" she smiled widely switch made each one of their hearts skip a beat. Rey blushed and smiled, Ahsoka blushed and turned away with a scowl, Jyn only had a small blush but no real reaction.

Later, Ash and company were on board a train handing north to Castletown. Gokuheaded home to talk to his family about this. Along with Rey Ahsoka and Jyn; Ed, Al, Ichigo, Twilight, Sakura, Black Canary, Clement, Pidge, Tecna, Izzy, Wheelejack, Donatello, Katana, and Arcee joined with him back while Princess Cadence used magic to return to the Crystal Emipre. Applejack, Lana, Kari, Ratchet, Kakashi, and Auran stayed with Delia and the children back home in Pallet Town.

"Doesn't this world have more advance forms of transportation?" Ahsoka asked as she stared at the scenery.

"Yes but there is too much time lost between in airports and multiple additional transports. The train is more direct and since it is my private train we will get there in a couple of hours no more than 8." Ash told her as he gave them a crash course on the history of him and the world he swore to protect as an Aura Guardian.

Rey was more interested in the world around her than anything and Jyn was asleep dozing off to the rhythm of the train. Ahsoka was still upset on what had happened to her former Master and the idea of helping Rey teach Ash was also on her mind.

'Rey believes Ash has that he has the force but he was much older than any Jedi should've been able to have join.' As she thought more on it the more she thoughts kept lingering on him.

Ash went on checking on the others Wheelejack was tied on a flatbed on the last. Car of the train in his vehicle form sleeping. Clement and Pidge were video chatting with their children and were quite keen to seeing them again. Ichigo, Donatello, Arcee, Ed and AL were eating and arguing over something. Probably Ed was called short again. Katana and Izzy were asleep in private rooms. At the far end was Black Canary alone staring out at the view. Ash smiled and he joined her. She smiled as he sat down next to her.

"Ash..." She simply said as he leaned in and Kissed her and gently pushed her on her back. They kept on kissing as she played with his hair and he rubbed her sides. He ended the kiss and moved down rubbing his face against her boobs and she laughed. Being cheeky he pulled her top down so her breasts were free and in plain view. He molded the soft flesh in his hands and took her left one into his mouth and nibbled and sucked on her tit. She arched her back and pushed her pregnant belly up against him and he loved to hear her moans.

"Oh Ash more baby more..." She groaned out in delight. Ash smirked he moved off of her much to her surprise and disappointment but it was short lived. Ash hand pulled his zipper down and let his rod out rubbing against her cover entrance. He soon removed the only piece of clothing aside to then thrusted into her and fucked at a nice steady pace.

"Sex will still mostly clothed. This is a new one Ash not that I'm complaining." She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs hooked around his waist. She felt his dick twitching inside her.

"I love trying new things and keep everyone I love satisfied." He replied and thrusted faster and captured her lips in another kiss and she loved it. Ash kept going pounding his pregnant wife, pinching an playing with her breasts, and kissing her deeply their tongues locked in a battle for dominance. Soon they came together, her walls tighten around his dick and he fired shots after shots of hot seed into her womb. The ended their kiss but Ash remained inside her and gently humped her enjoying this time with her.

"Hmmmm.." Came a voice Canary looked up to see Twilight Sakura and Tecna were in the walk way staring at them. Dinah smirked and moved Ash's head back to her boobs and he happily returned to drinking her milk.

"Ash we're going to get some too I hope." Twilight said as she focused her attention on Dinah and not Ash's butt. The others agreed.

Ash let her left tit go with a loud pop from his lips and kissed up neck.

"I love you my song bird." He smiled as he got up and moved out of her.

"Love you too, my love." She smiled as rubbed her baby bump. Ash joined the others as Black Canary smiled.

"He will be a good father and still is a wonderful man." She said out loud.

In the other compartment Ash sat in the seat, Twilight his left on her knees still on the seat kissing him craning his neck to meet her his left hand holding her waist, Tecna was on his right kissing his chest and rubbed her breasts on his body with his and fingering her pussy, and finally Sakura was on her knees bobbing and rubbing her breasts against his cock and loving his taste.

Lemon

Ash continues with Tecna first still fingering and he then start groping her breasts with his other hand and starts massaging "Oooooh keep going." said Tecna as Ash startsstarts pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast

"That's it i love it!" she screamed as Ash continues sucking her then goes for her right breast then Sakura continues bopping Ash's rod faster as soon he was done sucking Tecna feels her limit "Ashhhhh!" as her floods released

Ash now feels his limit from the beautiful Shinobi "Sakura I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows and licks her breasts clean then Sakura and Tecna switch places

"Ash you can see I'm more better." Tecna lowers down and grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth starts bopping "oh Tecna" Ash moaned as Tecna goes faster

Ash held Sakura close to him "Shall we begin." Ash starts groping her breasts and massages them

"Oh Ash!" Sakura moaned as Ash starts pinching her nipples gently

"I just getting started." he starts sucking

Sakura feels her left breast in his mouth "Oh Ash..." Sakura moaned as Ash continues sucking her more then goes for the right breast then he starts groping Tecna's beauty made her go more faster as Ash was done sucking he feels his limit "Tecna I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean

Twilight now close to Ash "Ashy you are my only love i had." she kissed him then Ash massages her beautiful breasts and touch her luscious beautiful hair "And i never trade you or our family away." Ash pinches her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast

"Mmmmmmmm" she moaned passionately as Ash continues sucking then goes for her right breast now he starts fingering her Twilight starts stroking his hair kissing his neck as Ash was done Twilight release her floods to him

now Twilight lowers down "Now my dear Prince I'll do my part." she grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth starts bopping Ash felt it as Twilight continues bopping faster Ash strokes her hair

then groping her butt more letting his princess continue as dhe continues Ssh feels his limit "Twilight." Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean Ash starts with Tecna again turns her around place his rod in her butt and starts pounding

"Oooooh Ash yes pound me harder!!!!" Tecna shouted as Ash goes to town in her "Man you are more beautiful Tecna!" Ash admired her as he continues

Tecna was enjoying it as he went faster at hours and reaching limit "Tecna here it comes!" Ash replied

"Inside me Ash!" as he fires his seed in her butt made her exhausted

"Ash mind you lay down." Sakura said

Ash did what she said as he lay down Sakura was on top of her place his rod in her Ash knew what she wants as they start kissing and making out Sakura starts bouncing "Oh Sakura" Ash moaned as Sakura continues bouncing faster even her breasts were bouncy

Ash starts groping her breasts msde her faster they enjoy eachother more as they been doing it hours "Sakura/Ash!!!!!" as they climaxed eachother Sakura was exhausted more now Ash place Twilight to the floor and Ash is on top

"Ready my princess." Ash said as Twilight kissed him "You know i am my prince." as they slowly kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her slowly Twilight moaned enjoying it as she wrapped her arms and legs around him letting Ash continue more they enjoyed thier passion as they reach limit "Ash whatever you do. Do it inside me!" she said as Ash fills her up

Ash has Twilight resting his chest, Tecna rest on the left and Sakura on his right as she rest close to him on his shoulder "I hope i know what to do." Ash replied

As the train clattered along the track, not to far from the edge of the solar system a lone star destroyer was entering the system. The captain was impatient with the repairs and lack of proper crew of this ship.

"Where in the nearest planet to resupply and get some repairs done on this piece of wreck!!" He shouted

His XO came up beside him. "We have detected a life sustaining planet in this system on the third planet."

They looked at the screen as it showed the Earth.

"We can't make a full detailed scan of the planet but we are on route there and will arrive their in about a day or so."

"Good hopefully this world's population will understand the willingness of the Empire to 'negotiated' their surrender." The captain smiled cruelly.

**that's it of the new story Ash's Rebellion which connects to the light universe how Ash spend time with his girls at his home and he met Ahsoka and Rey for the first time for the first time i hope you like this version and i want to say thanks now Darkness turns to Light, Aura awakens, and if you want more of this story send reviews or pm me and farewell and enjoy**


	4. chapter 4

**Ash's Rebellion**

**Chapter ****4**

**Welcome** **to Castletown**

**Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon and Star Wars and other series you know this is the first time of doing the crossover of the story and that is an alternative to the Light universe not confusing you for the infinity universe is where it take place during the clone wars which Ash and his pals need to end the war between the Republic and the sapartists with the help of his new friends and stop the first order enjoy the return of the story AshXReyXAhsoka**

The train's speed started to drop as Ahsoka awoke. The rhythm of the train and put her to sleep. She stretched her arms up as she looked out the window. In the distance she saw tall mountains covered in moonlight stretching high into the evening sky and grew larger as the train drew closer. She stepped out of her compartment and noticed Ash already walking down the hallway towards her.

"Evening Ahsoka." He greeted kindly. She had a slightest shade of pink on her cheeks but quickly went away.

"Evening are we almost there?" she asked with slight impatience.

"Just a few more minutes the train is almost at the station. I just want to say I am sorry of what happened."

Ahsoka stared at his eyes but looked away "Jedi shouldn't have attachments nor have an emotional connections towards others."

Ash wanted to rebuke her and that ridiculous statement but held his tongue. She glanced one more time before moving past him. Ash felt an urge to hug her but this wasn't the right time for that. He watched her go and hoped she can recover from her lost.

The train soon came into the tunnel along the outer wall of the city. Ash walked along the halls and found Rey looking out a window trying to get a glimpse of the city.

"Come with me." He said kindly as he walked on by. Rey turned and followed, They past Jyn who followed to and the found Ahsoka up on the observation level.

"Ladies let me be the first to welcome you to my home; Castletown."

The car came out of the tunnel and and the girls gasped. The city was surrounded by three walls that circled the city and into the mountain side. They saw the city in the center and beyond that was a magnificent castle made out of white marble that gleemmed in themoonlight. Behind them was a massive spire that rose 400 feet into the air. The train stopped just outside of the town as they got off. As they moved off Ash moved in and gently pushed Tecna against the wall and kissed her. She instantly melted into the kiss and returned it. He pushed his chest closer and felt her soft breasts against him. He slowly ended the kiss and gave her a loving smile.

"Didn't think I forgot about that did you?" he grinned. She smiled back and kiss again placing her hands on his face.

"I never doubted you." she replied as they got off the train. There on the Station were three figures; his siblings Luna, Natsuand Celestia. Ash smiled and ran and jumped at them.

"My Family!!" He cried but was meet by a fist to he face. Rey, Ahsoka, Jyn all had shocked faces as Natsu punched him in the face followed by Luna who pinched his cheeks and pulled them.

"Because of you I missed the train to Flore!!" Natsu barked at him. Luna wasn't happy either.

"You could have given us a little heads up of your return. I mean really six and half hours to plan, prepare, and cook a meal for 20 people most of which eat like you!" She growled. As they argued and fought Celestia came over to the girls; Rey Ahsoka, and Jyn as Twilight, Sakura and Tecna went towards the city center, Canary went towards the hospital to be looked over.

"I am sorry about them. They usually aren'tthis bad but they do get into little fights now and then."

Rey and Jyn looked at each other with some concerns looks and Ahsoka glared at Ash for how he behaved. Celestia led them over to the center of the city were many were parting and dancing. Natsu and Luna sin joined them but Ash was caught up in a personal endeavor.

After he had finished his fight with his siblings he felt a tamp on his shoulder. He turned to see Power girl smiling at him. She picked him up and planted his face between her breasts.

"I'm glad your back Ash. I been getting very horny lately care to help me with that."

Ash grabbed her ass and rubbed his face against her breasts. She smirked and flew the both of them over to a unused building and entered a open window.

Lemon

they start kissing and making out Ash starts groping her butt she moaned as Ash yanks her suit off leaving her completely naked in front of him "Ash you're making me blush when you stare st my body." she said to him

"But I just got started." Ash replied as he's groping her breasts and massages them slowly "Ohhhh Ash." she moaned as Ash pinches her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast

"Ooh that's it Ash keep sucking." she begged as Ash continues sucking her then starts sucking her right breast powergirl starts stroking his hair made go faster as he was done

"now it's my turn." her speed had removes his clothes and boxers fast leaving him completely naked as well she lowers down and grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth and starts bopping

"Ooooh keep going" Ash moaned as Powergirl continues bopping faster Ash lowers his hand groping her butt made her go more faster as Ash feels his limit

"I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean now he pinned her to the wall

"Now I'll show you my strength." powergirl likes that as they kiss Ash starts thrusting her "oh Oh Oh Oh Ash Ash Yes Yes keep going harder!" she screamed as Ash continues thrusting her faster and harder "He's not kidding he is strong he can take down a kryptonian." she said in her mind as Ash keeps going more they been continuing at hours and reaching limit

"Ash here it comes" she screamed as Ash fires his seed in her They panted as Ash rolled off her. "Damn Ash you were more into it than I was."

Ash turned to her and smiled and kissed her again. She slowly moved up to wrap her arms around his neck and kissed back with much enthusiasm As they went for round 2 a certain pony was waiting for her turn. Back at the party the new quests were mingling around. Rey was with Dawn, May, Lana, Asuka, and Jinx all of whom are 4-6 months pregnant. Ahsoka was pulled into games by Luffy and joined by Naruto, Mako, Brock, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Max, Starfire, Ussop, Chopper, and Carrot. Jyn not much of a partier so she sat down with Nico Robin and Mikasa as they played chess. Natsu, Yang, Nami, Zoro, Lillie, and Ed were in a drinking contest with Nami in the lead. Ryuko, Lara, Yoko, Sakura and Ruby were making small talk as they cleaned their weapons. Pyrrha, Mulan, Weiss, Rarity, Sanji, Brook, Elsa, and Anna, Fluttershy, Arcee, and Sunset were preparing a massive feast.

Back with Ash and Power Girl; she had gotten dress but Ash only had his underwear on. She smiled and kissed him again.

"So when will you impregnant me?" she asked as he pulled her boobs out again and sucked on them; drinking her milk.

"Well Karen, I'm thinking tonight actually. When we all sleep you and a few others are going to have a special session." He replied as he finished breastfeeding. She recovered her breast and kissed him again. Then she took off to join the others Ash smiled as he walked to the window. He then reach over and pulled Rainbow Dash in and on top of him back on the couch.

"Spying Dashy I am surprised."

Rainbow smirked and sat up on his chest. "Well can you blame me." She took her top off and revealing her sports bra. "You are my husband and I'm wanting you with me, beside me," she leaned in "inside me..." She kissed at the last word and Ash groped her ass.

Lemon.

"You took the words out of my mouth." as they start kissing and making out Rainbow starts taking Ash's clothes off leaving him completely naked Rainbow kisses his chest "Ash mind I go first" she lowers down grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then puts it in her mouth and starts bopping

"Ooh Rainbow..." Ash moaned as his wife continues bopping faster Ash starts stroking her rainbow beautiful hair and groping her butt made her go more faster she been continuing at hours as Ash reaches his limit

"Rainbow I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows and licks her breasts clean then Ash starts groping her breasts starts massaging them gently

"Ohhhhh yes Ash!" she moaned as Ash pinches her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast

"Oooooh i love this!" Rainbow shouted as Ash continues sucking her then starts sucking her right breast made her stroking his hair as he was done Ash granted her wish as he enters her

"Ready" Ash said as Rainbow smirk "Go for it " she said

as they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her slowly Rainbow feels the pain but wants him to continue Ash is going faster, deeper and harder Rainbow buried his face on her breasts made him more faster as they're reaching limit

"I'm gonna..." they said as Ash climax they were panting Rainbow rests on his shoulder still connected "You are the best husband i ever married." she said

"I'm lucky to be with you my wonderful bolt." she kissed him and rested

Later Ash joined the party as everyone was toning down. Ahsoka though somehow was drinking and standing over the fallen drinkers as she and Nami were in a drink off. Rey and Jyn were eating like mad as everyone was either eating or talking.

Ash walked over to Mulan as she was walking alone the street. "May I be your escort this evening?" he smiled as he hooked her arm around his. She smiles warmly and walks with him. They walked over around the corner and towards a park with many cherry blossoms and willow trees. They found a bench tucked behind a vale of vines and leaves. Ash kissed her lovingly and she returned in kind. Ash took a seat and Mulan began to undress.

Lemon

Ash see Mulan undressed not wearing anything underneath as she's completely naked "Ash i been waiting for this a long time since you ask my hand in marriage." she said as Ash held her beauty he used his magic to remove his clothes and folded them

"And i never say no to you my warrior." as they're kissing and making out Ash was squeezing her butt made her moan then he heard a other voice

"Hi Ash!" Ash recognize that voice he looks and saw it was Kayley the heroine that save Camelot becomes a knight and now his beautiful wife was standing completely naked too

"Ash remember when we first met and you admired my beauty." she said as Ash remembers it's thier anniversary ss shr joins in

"And i never forget" as the two girls started kissing him Ash starts groping Mulan's breast and massages them

"Ooooh yes" she moaned as Ash pinches her nipples gently and starts sucking

"Oh oh..." she moaned

Kayley continues kissing his chest then lowers down grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth starts bopping Ash feels her as he continues sucking Mulan then startstarted her right breast Ash squeeze Kayley's cute butt made her go more faster as Ssh was done and feels his limit

"Kayley I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows and licks her breasts clean then Kayley and Mulan switch places "Ash I'm waiting." Kayley said as Ash starts groping her breasts and massages them slowly and gently

"as you wish." Ash pinches her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast "Oooooh Ashy" she moaned as Ash continues sucking her milk now Mulan lowers down grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth starts bopping Ash felt it as he continues sucking Kayley's right breast and Mulan continues bopping faster made Ash continue more as he was done Ash feels his limit coming

"Mulan I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Mulan swallows and licks her breasts clean then Ash starts Mulan first as he turns around and place his rod in her butt and starts pounding

"Oh oh Ash Yes pound me harder impregnate me plase!" Mulan begged as Ash goes to town in her

"Man she's tight and I love her. " he said as mulan feels Ash pounding her deeper she tells Ash that she wanted to have children someday and he's making it happen ad she feels it coming

"Mulan get ready here it comes!" as he fires his seed in her Mulan was unconscious now resting she feels her stomach with a smile now Ash and Kayley held eachother and kiss

"Ash i never dream this moment of wanting to be a mother." she said to him as he place her to the ground and on top of her "And i never break that promise Kayley" as they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her slowly

"Oooh Ash yes keep going." she moaned Kayley feels the pain but she knew Ash never stops as she wrapped her arms and legs around him made him go more faster and deeper made him and her connected

"Ash yes do it now!" as Ash did what she said and fires his seed in her they were exhausted they relax

"Ash this is the best anniversary ever" Kayley tells him as Ash is resting on her breasts "And you are more beautiful when we were married." Ash said as he see Kayley sleeping with a smile he stands up and got dressed faster

Ash used magic to send Mulan and Kayley to their beds and went back to see how everyone else were doing. Unknown that Rey was spying on him from behind the tree and was blushing heavily.

"Wow Ash is so manly. He must love them all very much." She said out loud and felt an urge to be in his arms and embrace. She blushed at the thought but it didn't stop there. Her mind was in full imagination perverseness of Ash making love to her and making her his wife and have children with him. She smacked her cheeks and went off to sleep off her wondering mind.

Back to Ash he found most of the party had fallen asleep so ash used his magic to teleport everyone to their rooms they were staying that night. He head up tot he castle to his room is and is soon caught by Pyrrha, Dawn, and Ruby all of whom were dressed like maids.

"We need to get you ready for bed young Master." Ruby teased with a huge grin.

"Indeed a bath would do you nicely." Pyrrha added coming up behind him and hugging him as Dawn took his hand they moved to the bath wing. Unknown to anyone even Ash. Ahsoka had found her way In the massive tub completely naked and was soaking in it. The warm water healing her aches and pains from the drinking contest.

"These people are all crazy..." She said quietly to herself but a smiled did as she leaned her head back letting herself float in the water. "But a good kind of crazy."

Then she heard some splashing.She looked around the corner and gasped. There in the same tub was Ash being kissed by Ruby, Dawn with a soapy rag washing his back while kissing his arm and hand she held. And surprisingly Pyrrha deep in the water rubbing her breast up and down Ash's large rod as she got it all soapy and lick the head. Ahsoka couldn't look away as the four continued their love bathing. And the force seem to resonate from him as he love seemed to flood the entire room. Even Ahsoka felt his aura and force that it was overwhelming but in a good way and heart lifting.

Lemon

Ash starts with Ruby at first completely naked as they were kissing more Ash starts groping her breasts and massages them slowly "Oh that's right Ash yes" Ruby was excited of this as Ash pinches her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast

"Mmmmmm" she moaned enjoying it then Pyrrha lowers down and grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth starts bopping Ash felt her doing it made him suck Ruby's right breast faster then Pyrrha is going more faster when he squeezes her butt as he was done

"Pyrrha!" as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Pyrrha swallows and licks her breasts clean then they switch places letting Ash held Pyrrha

"Now we begin." as Ash is groping her breasts and massages them

"ooooh yes" Pyrrha mosned as Ash never stops when he's pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast Ruby lowers down grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth starts bopping Ash moaned as he is now sucking Pyrrha's right breast made Ruby go more faster than the speed of light as he was done Ash feels his limit "Ruby I'm gonna..." as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean then he use his shadow clone jutsu to make two clones as the first place his rod inside Pyrrha and the second is laying down then Ruby is on top

Ash on the other hand held his beautiful top Coordintor he knew during thier childhood "I never forgot you my beautiful Dawn." Ash groping her breasts and massages them as the clone starts thrusting Pyrrha

"Yes yes Ash keep going more more" Pyrrha screamed as the clone continues faster while Ruby continues bouncing faster even her breasts are bouncing the clone enjoys it as Ash now pinches Dawn's nipples and starts sucking her left breast

"Ash i dream this when we were together." Dawn moaned as Ash continues sucking her right breast and starts fingering her womanhood

"Ruby I'm gonna..." as the Ash clone fires his seed in her Ruby was exhausted as the first clone poofed

"Ash I'm gonna..." as the other clone fires his seed in Pyrrha she is now exhausted and rested then the Ash clone is gone as the real Ash was done sucking Dawn feels her limit and releases the floods

"Now it's my turn Ash." Dawn lowers down and grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Oooh Dawn" Ash moaned as Dawn continues bopping faster Ash starts stroking her beautiful luscious blue hair and groping her butt made her go faster as Ash feels his limit

"Dawn I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean now Ash is on top of her "Dawn are you ready." he said as Dawn kiss him

"I was born ready." as they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her slowly and gently Dawn moaned "Ooooh oh Ash yes keep going!" Dawn moaned as Ash continues thrusting her faster, deeper and harder feel connected

Dawn wrapped her arms and legs around him letting Ash continue more in the tub at hours

"Dawn I'm gonna. " Ash said still thrusting "Me too let's cum together." as they climaxed they're exhausted as Ash held Dawn close still connected "Ash do you enjoy the bath." Dawn said to him as Ash nodded

"Yes and i should clean you." Asj said grabbing a cloth Dawn let's him wash her up and she enjoys it

After Ash was clean he headed up to his room at the top of the topmost tower. As he drew closer he heard moaning and panting. He finally reached his room and open to see a sight. There on his bed were three beautiful naked women. One was the dark elf queen Nualia, her dark midnight blue skin was taunting him as she groped her own right breast. She was kissing Lara who was on her knees as Nualia was holding her head. She was fingerling herself as she held the elf queen and rubbed their breasts together making them have great pleasure. And holding Naulia's right leg up as she was scissoring their pussies together was Power Girl moaning loudly. She opened her eyes to see Ash stripping out of his clothes and she smiled.

"Our husband has returned." She said as she removed herself form Naulia. The other stopped kissing and sat next to each other presenting themselves to their love.

"Welcome Ash." Naulia smiled as her golden eyes looked with his brown eyes. "Sorry we started early but I was just to impatient to wait anymore." She licked her lips as he climbed onto the bed with them.

"Well then I might have to punish you." Ash smirked with lust as he felt her power of arousal kicked into gear inside him. Ash created two other shadow clone a each one took a girl. The real Ash thrusted into Naulia hard and fast making the elf queen cry out in pleasure. Lara had her ass pounded by a clone and Power Girl's was on her side as the other clone pounded her womanhood and her womb was penetrated repeatedly. Ash leaned in and Kissed Naulia as he ran his hands through her silver hair. Lara felt the clone come insider her butt then flipped her over onto her hands and knees as the clone thrusted into her pussy.

"Oh Ash keep going impregnant me give me your baby again!!" Lara screamed as she felt her mind cloud in lust.

"Fuck me Ash!!" Powergirl cried out as the clone sucked on her left breast. "Knock me up too. Fuck me baby harder harder!!!!!"

"Nualia I'm going to knock you up too my lustful elf." Ash muttered as he went deeper and harder. Naulia gave him a love bit on his neck. "I look forward to it."

Ash and his clones all came at once filling their wombs and fertile and eager sperm into them as his seed found their eggs.After a hell of a time. Ash laid between Naulia and Karen their breasts on either side of his neck and Lara laid her back on top of him as he held her breasts. All the girls had their butts and wombs filled with Ash's seed as each of them were now pregnant with his child. He smiled as he felt their embrace tighten around him as sleep took over. Everyone was enjoying a good night sleep though Rey and Ahsoka were wide awake of the displays of love Ash had shown to the ones he loved. And in the back of their minds what I'd would be like to be loved by him.

But high over Earth just over Equeastria the Star Destoryer slowly made its descent down to the planet.

"Captain the scanners detect a massive power source on the this part of the continent and who ever I on this world is too primitively to detect us." The XO informed the Captian as they entered the upper atmosphere.

"Tell the division that they will be landing at first light. They are to subdue the populous and fined that power source. Kill anyone who stands in their way."

"Sir."

The massive starship continued its downward trend towards the source of what they thought was a powerful energy. The Captian smirked as the fire formed around the ship as it enters Earth's atmosphere towards Castletown.

**that's it of the new story Ash's Rebellion which connects to the light universe how Ash spend time with his girls at his home and he met Ahsoka and Rey for the first time for the first time i hope you like this version and i want to say thanks now Darkness turns to Light, Aura awakens, and if you want more of this story send reviews or pm me and farewell and enjoy**

**And p.s my Aunt pass away yesterday night and she's my dad's sister him, me and my family were devastated i should say may she rest in peace Amen**


	5. chapter 5

**Ash's Rebellion**

**Chapter ****5**

**The imperial invasion**

**Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon and Star Wars and other series you know this is the first time of doing the crossover of the story and that is an alternative to the Light universe not confusing you for the infinity universe is where it take place during the clone wars which Ash and his pals need to end the war between the Republic and the sapartists with the help of his new friends and stop the first order enjoy the return of the story AshXReyXAhsoka**

at the top of the topmost tower Ash waking up feeling very groggy from all the fun he had last night "Wow i never been this tired when i had my fun." Ash replied now he goes down to the massive kitchen where he sees Ryuko, Pinkie Pie, Sanji, Spike, Happy, and pikachu preparing some of Delia's famous pancakes for everyone he comes up behind her

"Hey Ryuko." Ash said as he gives her a kiss and holds her lovingly. "Morning Ash you're just in time for breakfast." she said to him as Ash smiles at her "keep up the good work honey." he said to Ryuko and goes out to grab the papers that's delivered by Pokemon.

Ash goes out in a dark blue robe as he walks out of the castle around the grounds and finds a Dragonite standing on his lawn holding a paper and a couple letters.

"Thanks Dragonite." Ash picks them up as dragon Pokemon and the Dragonite flies away has Ash is reading a paper

"Cynthia is facing my cousin Max in the finals tomorrow...even chomp is here." Ash replied

Ash continues reading but the sun suddenly disappears. "Rainbow is changing clouds already...wait a minute." Ash looks up and sees a massive Starship the sending over the castle and the town. " that's the Star Destroyer Rey and Jyn mentioned." Ash is impressed by the sheer size of the ship that notice is 6 Fighters being dropped out of the hangar escorting a shuttle down towards him

"Ash!" as Ash see everyone starts waking up when they see the Star Destroyer

"What is that thing!" Naruto asked

"One of those creeps again." Ed replied as they hear the sound of the Tie fighters flying around. "Those hunk of junk is more of our problems. " Toriko said Then the shuttles lands in front of Ash as dozens of Stormtrooper is file out with the captain of the Star Destroyer walking out behind them.

"It's them the empire." Jyn said to the others as They watch them surround Ash and point their weapons at him as the captain walks up to him. "greetings we came from far reaches of the galaxy and this planet is now under the subjugation of the Galactic Empire" the captain spoke as Ash rebukes him with a very unimpressed look

"Sorry but I was not been informed that Earth has become part of a Galactic Empire nor is I believed that the United Nations Council authorized any such agreement." Ash exclaimed The captain is a little bit hurt but tries to remain civil.

"Our ship is in dire need of repairs" he said

Ash can see that the ship has been through quite a bit eating believing that it's more from going through a cosmic storm in a real battle.

"I'm very much not a Tyrant until some of your troopers have to leave" Ash said to hin at this point the captain pulls out his Blaster and points it at Ash

"We will take what they need and tap this planet stripped bare for the empire." At this point Ash is really now just tired of this guys yapping.

"Well don't say i don't warn you." Ash drops the paper and the letters into a pile and then takes off his robe and starts stretching

"well I was going to exercise this morning so this would be a fun warm up" he said the captain is now confused "You die first for treason!" as the captain and the stormtroopers is ready to fire "seriously." ash uses magic and transforms all of the weapons into flower petals.

"And i have reinforcements." He lets out a very sharp whistle as Celestia, Luna and Natsu are instantly there by his side

"It's party time!" as Kara and powergirl comes out of the topmost Tower. Luffy Zoro and Nami come out battle ready. But everyone is in their pajamas "We have no time to change." said Natsu is wearing a nightcap

"No time Natsu let's send those barnacles flying!" said Luffy as the battle begins the Dozen Stormtroopers are easily taken out by Luffy Zoro and Ash.

"Hey Ash are those geeks in the armor are the empire." Zoro asked him while strike one

"Correct Zorro." Ash replied

Kara, PowerGirl, Celestia and Natsu take out a few Fighters "Piece of cake!" Natsu replied as Nami uses her climate staff increase a massive thunderstorm that takes out two Tie fighters with lightning saved Natsu.

"Stay focus brother in law!" said nami as she continues the fight at bus, an 15 year old boy has pale skin, spiky brown hair, and big round purple eyes. He wears a red short-sleeve T-shirt with a yellow collar and a black fanny pack around his tummy decorated with a dinosaur tooth. He also wears orange jeans, red sneakers and red gloves with no fingers. Most distinctive of all, he wears a visor with a clear 'shade' and Triceratops hornswas with a small triceratops and a shieldon but the triceratops sense danger the teen stand up.

"Chomp what is?" he asked as chomp and him looks out the window and sees the star destroyer "That's where my cousin is!" as the boy was really Max taylor the D-team leader and Ash's cousin going to help him out

By this point everyone has been abruptly waking up by the battle.

"What in the name Equestria!" said Rainbow dash as her and Everyone comes out to see what's going on at this point

"Ash what's going on Sweetie." said Ryuko as Ash spoke "The empire wants our planet!" Ssh said that made Ryuko angry "Grrrrrr those dumb asses ruined our breakfast i made!" Ryuko shouted as her and Ash have thier kamuis on "We're going to Shanghai thier ship Ash replied as him, Ryuko, PowerGirl, Sanji, Luffy jump into the hangar Bay of the Star Destroyer

"I love the idea Ash!" Sanji shouted as they start taking out the personnel. "Party's over bastards!" shouted Ed as him, Al, Lara, Sakura, Naruto, the Teen Titans and the rest of the straw hat crew join in the fight and are easily defeating the Stormtroopers

"Those stormtroopers are really annoying!" Robin replied as more Tie fighters are coming out Goku, Bloom, Kara, Starfire, Rainbow and beastboy are easily ripping them apart

"Are you all seeing this!" Ahsoka Rey and Jyn are out staring in disbelief as Ash and his company are defeating imperial-class Star Destroyer by themselves.

Inside the massive ship "Hey dopes!" as Ash, Ichigo, Toriko, Leo, Luffy quickly defeat the crew and capture the Star Destroyer

"The ship is ours guys!" Ash said as they cheered as the survivors of the galantic empire are all chained up and locked up. "I'll contact Lady tsunade, Mustang and Jenny to apprehend those guys" as ash makes a call for hid other comrades who is within an hour's travel of castletown meet him there then helicopter comes in with the Insignia of the GI Joes glands on the front lawn of the castle

"Ash we came ss fast as we can!" Scarlet replied as her, Cammy, Kasumi, Snake-eyes, Samus and Cassie step out.

"Great cause we got some goons to deliver." when the stormtroopers are gone Ash, Al and Ed use alchemy to repair the Star Destroyer "That's better it's looking brand new already." Ed said as they make it better and even more powerful and if it was originally built.

"Hmmmm i say this ship needs a makeover than this bland color." said Kayley as Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash agreed that the ship needs a complete makeover so they repaint the Starship from Imperial looking grey to a nice white with blue lines going round the superstructure of the ship at along the ship's sides.

"Anf get rid of this!" Pinkie paint the infinity symbol on the top part of the ship as they're doing this with help with PowerGirl, Luna, Ash, Izzy, Donatello, Twilight, Clement, Pidge, Tecna, Arcee and Clemont and pidge's children robots chachamaru Astro Boy and xj9 Jenny.

"We'll try reprogram the systems we can Ash." said Tecna as They determined that they've can reprogram the Star Destroyer from what they were able to study from ahsoka's Starship and with the help of shikamaru and Jenny they will be able to turn the codes of the ship into more readable characters and easier to control with a smaller crew.

"We can use the star Destroyer to take us to the rebel base with my team coming." Ash declares that they need to get a move on and get to the rebel base

"You can count me in Ash i'm the only one with the location." Jyn repled as she has a location. Ash has selected volunteers on his Mission this time, Kara, Goku, Ichigo, Kieth and the palladums, Leo, Toriko, Bloom, PowerGirl, Lara, Natsu, the straw hats, Ed, Al, Clement, Pidge, Tecna, Princess Luna, Twilight, Mulan, Sakura, Naruto, Cammy, Cassie, Kazumi, snake-eyes, Asuka and her super mech and Black Canary.

"Ash what about the others you knew." Rey was curious as Ash spoke "Superman, batman and the rest of the justice league are busy, Tony has things to do at stark industries, Ryuko is staying to keep my mom company and the others are not be able to help most of the my friends with are back in their home dimensions for the time being." Ash replied but not all of them

"Who said i want to stay." as Ash look and saw Elsa "Elsa i thought..." as she silenced him with a kiss

"You think you can walk away without your true love Ash." she said as Ash knew she got a point "Good to have you around Elsa." as Ash goes up to the bridge and with the help of shikamaru. "You sure you want to help out." he asked him "I thought it be a drag not helping but Ino put me on to it." as they chuckled and take control of the ship

"We're now in space and I'll start the hyperspace." Rey said to them as they enter hyperspace get to the rebel base.

Ash was busy writing his journal he keeps along to write his adventures he had "Hey Ash." as Ash turns around and saw Rey appeared "Hey Rey." Ash said to her "What are you doing?" Rey asked him

"Writing my journal to share my memories and adventures i had." Ash said as Rey looks at his journal. "It's remarkable you seem to have a remarkable life." Rey said

"life yes...but my childhood is not great when my dad left me and my family separate from our worlds." Ash tells her about his adventures he had, seeing his family again "Ash i'm sorry about your childhood." she said

"It's fine Rey I learn a lot of my journey, made new friends, places i went to see i share in my book." Ash replied as Rey couldn't help but smiled at him

After a couple of hours they exit hyperspace and see a blue and green moon orbiting a large planet. "What planet is this Jyn." Ash asked her "This is where the rebel base is hidden Ash the planet is called Yavin." Jyn said

"What's the Star Destroyer in low orbit contact Mon mothma at once." said one of the rebels spotted the star Destroyer coming "Ah boss you think that's normal." said Ed as they're surrounded by dozens of Rebel Fighters

"No weapons we need them to see we're allies." Ash replied as him, Ahsoka, Jyn, Rey, Nico, Robin, Princess Luna and Clement hop into a shuttle and are escorted down to the rebel base.

as they land the shuttle They meet with armed guards as they're escorted into the base and meet the rebel leaders and Senator Organa

"Identity yourself and which one of you is the leader." the Senator asked as Ash steps up "Forgive us of entering your base by mistake of the imperial star Destroyer we just stole it from the empire I am Ash ketchum the son of Auran and bring you Jyn erso and two jedi Ahsoka and Rey we come to help." Ash confirms their story as Organa heard it "You're Auran's son i knew him and Ahsoka during the clone wars your father was a good friend he help us and the jedi during the old republic." Organa replied he knew Auran and Ahsoka from the Clone Wars.

after telling them everything "Ash the rebel alliance can use your help." said The head of the Rebellion mon mothma accepts their help

"Ash I want you to look for Jen's old associate on the planet called jedha to if you and your friends can find her father and bring the information of the super weapon so he can testify before the Senate." said Mon as Ash nodded

"We'll do it mothma." as him and his teteam are leaving "Ash may the force be with you just like your father." said Organa

they take and U Wing Fighter fly to the planet jedha as Princess Luna and Nico Robin sit down with them

"Jyn will tell us the entire story of the Galactic Empire and this Rebellion so we can have a better understanding." Luna replied

**that's it of the new story Ash's Rebellion which connects to the light universe how Ash spend time with his girls at his home and he met Ahsoka and Rey for the first time for the first time i hope you like this version and i want to say thanks now Darkness turns to Light, Aura awakens, and if you want more of this story send reviews or pm me and farewell and enjoy**

**And p.s my Aunt pass away yesterday night and she's my dad's sister him, me and my family were devastated i should say may she rest in peace Amen**


	6. chapter 6

**Ash's Rebellion**

**Chapter ****6**

**The message, destruction of Jedha****, the Awakening **

**Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon and Star Wars and other series you know this is the first time of doing the crossover of the story and that is an alternative to the Light universe not confusing you for the infinity universe is where it take place during the clone wars which Ash and his pals need to end the war between the Republic and the sapartists with the help of his new friends and stop the first order enjoy the return of the story AshXReyXJynXAhsoka**

at the a planet which pans up to a view of planetary rings with a small ship flying through them. Switches to a shot of the planet Lah'mu and the ship flying through the rings. A shot of the planet closer up with the ship flying towards the surface. The ship flies down across a farm and passes by a white worker droid, who watches the ship. Cuts to a young Jyn Erso running across the rocky plain with the ship following behind her.]

(Inside the Erso homestead)

"Mama."

"We know. Jyn, gather your things, it's time." said Jyn's mother as The ship lands near the Erso homestead.

"Hello." said the voice on the communicator "Saw, it's Lyra.It's happened. He's come for us." said Lyra "You know what to do." Saw replied

"Jyn, come here. Remember, whatever I do, I do it to protect you. Say you understand." said Galen Jyn's father

"I understand." she said

"I love you, Stardust." he said to his daughter "I love you too, Papa." Jyn said

"Galen." said Lyra

"Go." he said as Jyn and her mother were leaving

(Outside the home)

"Jyn.You know where to go, don't you? Trust the Force." Lyra said but In front of the Erso home stands Director Orson Krennic flanked by Deathtroopers. Galen confronts Krennic.

"You're a hard man to find, Galen. But farming? Really, a man of your talents?" said Krennic

"It's a peaceful life." said Galen

"It's lonely, I imagine." Krennic said to Galen as Lyra was hiding in the grass "Since Lyra died, yes." said Galen

"Oh. Oh. My condolences. Search the house!" Krennic said to the deathtroopers "Understood." as they're searching the house

"What is it you want?" Galen said

"The work has stalled, I need you to come back." Krennic said to him "I won't do it, Krennic." Galen refused "We're on the verge of greatness. We were this close to providing peace, security for the galaxy." Krennic said

"You're confusing peace with terror." he replied cause he knew something dark about the empire

"Do I, huh? You have to start somewhere." Krennic said

"I'll be of no help, Krennic. My mind just isn't what it was. I have trouble remembering, even simple things." Galen said to him

"Galen, you're an inspired scientist but you're a terrible liar. Now I admire the effort, I really do." just then Lyra emerges from the grass holding a blaster.

"Oh look, here's Lyra back from the dead. It's a miracle." he said as the deathtroopers are going to shoot

"Stop!" he said as Lyra points her blaster at him

"Oh, Lyra. Troublesome as ever." Krennic said to Lyra "You're not taking him." Lyra exclaimed as she's protecting him "No, of course I'm not. I'm taking you all. You'll all come. You, your child, You'll all live in comfort." Krennic said to her

"As hostages." Lyra refuses his lies "As 'heroes of the Empire.'" he said

"Lyra. Put it down. Think very carefully." Galen tells his wife to put down the blaster "You will never win." Lyra said to Krennic

"Do it." as A deathtrooper shoots Lyra right as she hits Krennic in the shoulder. Lyra falls down dead.

"Lyra! No!" Galen shouted in sorrow Jyn was hiding seeing everything was running

"They have a child. Find it!" Krennic shouted as Deathtroopers march off to find Jyn. Jyn hides in a cave a climbs into a secret hatch the deathtroopers were searching for her but still keep on searching Later, the hatch is opened. Jyn sees the face of Saw Gerrera.

"My child. Come. Come. We have a long ride ahead of us." said Saw as Jyn wakes up from her dream

"Jyn are you Alright." As she see Ash was there seeing if she's Alright.

"Yeah it's just a bad dream i have." she said as they been at hyperspace going on a mission Ash and Jyn were talking about her childhood Krennic took her father and killed her mother

"Jyn I'm sorry to hear that When was the last time you were in contact with your father?" Ash asked her

"15 years ago." she said to him "Any idea where he's been all that time?" Ash replied

"I like to think he's dead, makes things easier." Jyn told him

"Easier than what? That he's being a tool of the Imperial war machine?" Ichigo said as Naruto hits him "Ow what?!" he said

"I've never had the luxury of political opinions." Jyn said "Really? When was your last contact with Saw Gerrera?" Rey asked

"It's been a long time." Jyn told her as Ash said one thing "He'd remember you, though, wouldn't he? He might agree to meet you, if you came as a friend." Ash said to her as a hologram of Organa, mon mothma and general davits draven were on

"We're up against the clock here, girl, So if there's nothing to talk about, we'll just put you back where we found you." said Draven

"I was a child, Saw Gerrera saved my life. He raised me. But I've no idea where he is. I haven't seen him in years." said Jyn

"Well this sucks." Ed replied

"We know how to find him, that's not our problem. What we need is someone who gets us through the door without being killed." said Organa

"You're all rebels, aren't you?" Ash said

"Yes, but Saw Gerrera's an extremist. He's been fighting on his own since he broke with the Rebellion. His militancy has caused the Alliance a great many problems. We have no choice now but to try to mend that broken trust." said mothma

"What does this have to do with my father?" Jyn asked

"There's an Imperial defector in Jedha. A pilot. He's being held by Saw Gerrera. He's claiming the Emperor is creating a weapon with the power to destroy entire planets. The pilot says he was sent by your father." said Draven

"We need to stop this weapon before it is finished." said mothma

"Your mission is to authenticate the pilot's story and then, if possible, find your father." he said

"It appears he is critical to the development of this superweapon. Given the gravity of the situation and your history with Saw,we're hoping that he will help us locate your father and return him to the Senate for testimony." said mothma

"And if I do it?" Jyn said

"We'll make sure you go free." said Mothma as the holograms are off then a droing appeared "I'm K-2SO. I'm a reprogrammed Imperial droid." said K-2SO

"I remember you." said Jyn

"I see the Council is sending you with us to Jedha." K-2SO replied

"Apparently so." Ash said to him

"That is a bad idea. I think so, and so does the rebel alliance. What do I know? My specialty is just strategic analysis." said K-2SO

"Galen Erso is vital to the Empire's weapon program. Forget what you heard in there, there will be no extraction. You find him, you kill him. Then and there." as the general shut off his hologram as everyone was relaxing Inside the U-Wing

"You met K-2SO?" said Jyn

"Charming." said Rey

"He tends to say whatever comes into his circuits. It's a by-product of the reprogram." said captain Andor was flying the U-Wing

"Why does she get a blaster, and I don't?" he said

"What." Andor said to him "I know how to use it." K-2SO holding the blaster "That's what I'm afraid of. Give it to me." said Andor as K-2SO gives him the blaster

"We're going to Jedha. That's a war zone." K-2SO said to Ash "That's not the point. Where did you get it?" Andor asked Jyn

"I found it." Jyn said

"I find that answer vague and unconvincing." said K-2SO

"Trust goes both ways." Jyn replied as Ash hops into the pilot seat and Cassian hops into the other pilot seat

"You're letting her keep it? Would you like to know the probability of her using it against you? It's high." said K-2SO

"What's your problem against Jyn just because she's the daughter of the imperial scientist doesn't mean she's a threat." Ash said

"I learn about your father's history ketchum that he turn his back on the jedi and the Republic." he said to him "I like that attitude of yours but my father saw what happened and he had no choice!" as Ash left

"Let's get going." said Andors

"It's very high." K-2SO

(Partisan base on Jedha)

"Lies! Deceptions! Let's see it. Bodhi Rook. Cargo pilot. Local boy, huh?" said Saw but he's more different than before

"Uh-huh." said the imperial pilot

(This was found in his boot when he was captured) as an alien gives Saw a device "Okay, I can hear you.He didn't capture me,I came here myself.I defected, I defected." the pilot said

"Every day, more lies." Saw said

"Lies? Would I risk everything for a lie? No, we don't have time for this! I have to speak to Saw Gerrera before it's too late." as The sack is pulled off of Bodhi's head.

"Okay... So, you... Um. Uh.That's-That's for you. And I gave it to them, they did not find it! I gave it to them. Galen Erso. He told me to find you." Bodhi said as Saw was breathing in a mask holds oxygen

"Bor Gullet."

"Bor Gullet? Galen Erso sent me! He told me to find you!" as Bodhi was dragged away

(STAR DESTROYER "EXECUTRIX" - BRIDGE)

On the bridge of a Star Destroyer overlooking the construction of the Death Star.

"Most unfortunate about the security breach on Jedha, Director Krennic. After so many setbacks and delays, and now this. We've heard word of rumors circulating through the city. Apparently you've lost a rather talkative cargo pilot. If the Senate gets wind of our project, countless systems will flock to the Rebellion." said Tarkin

"When the battle station is finished, Governor Tarkin, the Senate will be of little concern." Krennic said to Tarkin

"When has become now, Director Krennic. The Emperor will tolerate no further delay, you have made time an ally of the Rebellion. I suggest, we solve both problems simultaneously with an immediate test of the weapon. Failure will find you explaining why to a far less patient audience." Tarkin replied

"I will not fail." as Krennic left Tarkin watches the superlaser being set into place, completing the Death Star.

in the U-wing Jyn was sleeping again but Inside Jyn's dream, she sees herself as a little girl.

"What's the matter, Jyn? You looked frightened.I'll always protect you. Stardust. Don't ever change." said Galen

"Trust..." said Lyra

"Jyn...Jyn wake up" as Jyn wakes up see Ash again "come on We're coming into orbit.You have controls." Ash replied as The U-Wing lands in front of a view of the Holy City of Jedha with a Star Destroyer hovering over. Multiple smaller shuttles are going back and forth between the destroyer and the city.

"That's Jedha.Or what's left of it. We find Saw, we find your father." Andor replied

"What's with the Destroyer?" Ed asked

"It's because of Jyn's old friend, Saw Gerrera. He's been attacking the cargo shipments." Andor replied

"What are they bringing in?" Jyn asked

"It's 'what are they taking out?' Kyber crystal. All they can get. We wondered why they were stripping the temple, now we know.It's the fuel for the weapon."

"The weapon her father's building." said K-2SO

"Maybe we should leave target practice behind." Jyn replied

"Are you talking about me?" K-2SO

"She's right. We need to blend in. Stay with the ship." Ash said to him "I can blend in. I'm an Imperial droid. This city is under Imperial occupation." K-2SO said to him

"Half the people here want to reprogram you. The other half want to put a hole in your head." Jyn said

"I'm surprised you're so concerned with my safety." K-2SO said to Jyn "I'm not. I'm just worried they might miss you and hit me." as Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka, Ed, Sakura, Cassin, Ichigo, Luffy and Naruto left

"Doesn't sound so bad to me." said K-2SO as Natsu and him walks back to the ship as Jyn notice Ash was looking at her

Ash looks at her

"What Ash?" she asked him " nothing Jyn for a rebel You are one attractive stubborn one" Ash said as she blushes and turns away but when she's not looking at Ash. She has a small smile on

(INT. PARTISAN BASE (In the Partisan base.)

Bodhi is strapped to a chair. A strange bloblike alien with long tentacles emerges from the darkness.

"Bor Gullet can feel your thoughts, No lie is safe. What have you really brought me, cargo pilot? Bor Gullet will know the truth. The unfortunate side effect, is that one tends to lose one's mind." said Saw as Bor Gullet's tentacles begin to wrap around Bodhi and stroke his head, reaching into his thoughts.

"No." said Bodhi

(In the Holy City of Jedha)

Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka, Ed and Sakura walk through a crowd. Jyn bumps into Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba

"Hey, you just watch yourself." said Evazan as Ash puts his blades to their necks "not nice to say to a lady." Ash said as they walked off "Good one boss." said Ed

They go into town and Ash sees For the First Time The brutality of the empire and he senses with his aura that many of them believe that what they're doing is Right which saddened Ash.

"Citizens of Jedha, you must come forward with information of the location of this missing cargo pilot. A reward of 600 credits for the information shall be awarded." said the stormtrooper

"Everyone... had a contact, one of Saw's rebels, but he's just gone missing.His sister will be looking for him. The temple's been destroyed but she'll be there waiting. We'll give her your name and hope that gets us a meeting with Saw." said Cassian as the comm is off

"Hope?" Sakura wondered

"Yeah. Rebellions are built on hope." Jyn said as Ash see the stormtrooper walking To a citizen of Jedha City "Hands where I can see them. Get over there. Show me some identification. Check inside." he said as Ash wants to give him a piece of his mind but Rey stops him

"No Ash we can't draw attention to them." she said as Ash had no choice they try to avoid the Imperials all cost

"I got one bad news." Ed points at the side they're walking towards a ACU Patrol coming afternoon "We can't turn back there's no chance to get out." Jyn said they realize that there's no way for them to escape

"i have one!" Ash pulls Jyn into a kiss while the others are on the other side talking to themselves. as Ash watch the troops move away and let's go of Jyn "Sorry about that kiss have no options." Ash replied as Jyn's blushing remain still then smiles at him

"thank you for that Ash." as they continue on Sakura giving him a knowing smirk and pinching his cheek

"What Sakura?" he said to her

"Nothing cheeky boy." she said as Rey is slightly jealous that Ash kissed Jyn instead of her first. "The nerve I knew Jyn had her eyes on him when we met i was going to be the first." she said in her thought as they're walking

"Is this all because of your pilot?" Ahsoka asked Jyn as Ash notices a Blind Monk sitting beside the street.

"May the Force of others be with you. May the Force of others be with you." he said

"Wait for us." Cassian replies as him and his group are coming

"May the Force of others be with you. May the Force of others be with you." as the Blind Monk looks at Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka, Ed and Sakura "Would you and your love trade that necklace for a glimpse into your future?" as Ash was blushing when he points himself and the group "Yes, I'm speaking to you. I am Chirrut Îmwe." said Chirrut

"How did you know I was wearing a necklace?" Jyn asked

"For that answer you must pay. What do you know of kyber crystals?" Chirrut said to her "My father, he said they powered the Jedi lightsabers." Jyn replied as Ash learn about what kyber crystals are use for "You mean this crystals are the source." Ash replied as Jyn nodded then Chirrut looks at Ash

"I sense a tremendous force in you young one, you must be special to the ways of the force." he said to Ash as he remembers Rey said she sense the force in him as well then Cassian and the group came

"Come on, let's go." he said to them "The strongest stars have hearts of kyber." Chirrut said to them "Let's go. We're not here to make friends." Cassin replied

"Who are they?" Naruto asked

"The Guardians of the Whills. Protectors of the Kyber Temple. But there's nothing left to protect, so now they're just causing trouble for everybody." he said

"You seem awfully tense all of a sudden." Jyn said

"We have to hurry. This town, it's ready to blow." he tells them but they have a other problem

"Citizens of the Empire, Imperial forces..." The stormtrooper tank explodes and Partisans begin fighting the stormtroopers.

"Tell me you have a backup plan." Jyn replied

"Incoming." they replied as rebels attack and Imperial Convoy full of kyber crystals and the Empire starts attacking back "Put your guns down." stormtrooper said

"Behind us." other one said Ash doesn't fight directly "Hang on!" as Ash uses Shields to deflect blasters. "Hang on Ash!" as Ahsoka is ready to use her lightsabers "no" Ash also shielding her from a blaster.

"if they we that Rey and you are Jedi there will more problems to pay." Ash said as She nods Rey was surprised that he's protecting her and Ahsoka from the empire she lower her lightsaber

"Looks like we found Saw's rebels." as Jyn sees a small child standing in the danger, crying. She runs to save her.

"Jyn, no!" Cassin screams as Ash see Jyn and the child in danger he shield them Jyn was amazed he saved her and the child as the child's mother quickly arrives and takes her daughter.

"Thank you." she said as Luffy has enough of this "Ash I'll take out that tank!" Luffy runs and gets under the tank

"Hit the tower." when they start open firing at the rebels "gum gum balloon!" as Luffy inflates and throws the tank on its side crashing it.

"Get out of there!" said the citizen

"Quickly, the kyber, get it. Here, take the kyber. Take the kyber. Come on!" as they're collecting the kyber one for the men gets shot and drops many of the crystals. Took cover to avoid The Blasters "That's it!" Ash is about to fight he feels like something is calling him.

"What where are you?" He looks back at the crystals "Wait the kyber crystal." he sees a dark blue crystal it seems to glow and resonate with him.

"It's calling to me" He reaches out for it though he's several yards away. "I know i have life fibers but it's...wha?" Ash saw It slowly starts to shake then flies into his hand.

"Is this what Rey, Ahsoka and Chirrut meant about the force?" He holds it and feels a connection. "I'll ask Rey and Ahsoka about this after." He decides to talk to Ahsoka and Rey about this.

"Ash This way!" said Jyn as They are surprised by an Imperial droid that looks exactly like K-2SO. Jyn shoots it and it falls to the ground. K-2SO walks out from behind it.

"Did you know that wasn't me?" said K-2SO

"Of course!" said Jyn as they unite the group "Ash you're ok" said Rey who hugged him as Ash blushed "I thought I told you to stay on the ship." said Cassian

"You did, but I thought it was boring, and you were in trouble. There are a lot of explosions for two people blending in." then A grenade sails towards K-2SO and he catches it without looking and throws it backwards towards a group of stormtroopers.

"Freeze right there..." The grenade explodes, killing the entire squad of stormtroopers. "You're right, I should just wait on the ship." as Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka, Ed, Ichigo, Naruto, Luffy, Sakura Cassian and K-2SO walk into a clearing with multiple stormtroopers.

"Halt! Stop right there!" said the stormtrooper "Where are you taking these prisoners?" the other one asked

"These are prisoners." K-2SO said

"Yes. Where are you taking them?" the stormtrooper said to him "I am taking them... to imprison them. In prison." he said

"He's taking us to..." as K-2SO slaps Cassian. "Quiet! And there's a fresh one if you mouth off again!" K-2SO replied

"We'll take them from here and what about them." the stormtrooper points at Ash and the group "We're just local travelers we are just here to buy some crystals and to find an old friend." Ash said to them

"yes That's okay. If you could just point me in the right direction, I can take them, I'm sure. I've taken them this far…" as K-2SO was walking away "Hey, wait a second." said Cassian

"Take them away." as the stormtroopers are taking Jyn and cassian away

"Wait!" Ash said

"Hey, droid.You can't take them away! You stay here. We need to check your diagnostics." said the stormtrooper

"Diagnostics? I'm capable of running my own diagnostics, thank you very much." said K-2SO as Chirrut emerges from a doorway.

"Let them pass in peace! Let them pass in peace. The Force is with me, and I am with the Force. And I fear nothing, for all is as the Force wills it." said Chirrut

"Hey! Stop right there!" as the stormtroopers surrounded him "He's blind." said the other "Is he deaf?" said the third "Hey get out of here!" Luffy tries to jump in "Yeah get out of here!" shouted Naruto but Ash silence them "guys just watch." Ash said

"I said: Stop right there!" as Chirrut stops. Listening closely to the stormtroopers' movements. At the right moment, he springs into action, easily beating up the stormtroopers.

"Is your foot all right?" Chirrut knocks down the last stormtrooper, but many more surround him. Suddenly, rapid blaster fire kills all the stormtroopers. The blaster fire has come from Chirrut's friend, Baze Malbus.

"You almost shot me." said Chirrut

"You're welcome." said Baze as Ash, Luffy and Ed saw Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka, Ichigo, Sakura Cassian and K-2SO emerge from a hiding spot.

"Clear of hostiles!" as Baze aims his blaster at K-2SO "One hostile!"

"He's with us!" said Jyn

"They're all right." said Chirrut as the group walk to them " Ash I want to say Thanks for saving me and the child." Jyn said as Ash smiled "No problem Jyn." he said

"Cassian, I'm sorry about the slap." said K-2SO

"Go back to the ship. Wait for my call." Cassian said as K-2SO left

"Is he a Jedi?" said Rey

"There are no Jedi here anymore. Only dreamers like this fool." said Baze

"The Force did protect me and it was calling to him." Chirrut points at Ash "I protected you." said Baze

"Can you get us to Saw Gerrera?" said Jyn

"Can't you see we are no friends of the Empire?" said Chirrut as The Partisans suddenly surround the group

(Tell that to the one who killed our men.)

"Anyone who kills me or my friends will answer to Saw Gerrera." said Jyn

(And why Is that?)

"Because I am the daughter of Galen Erso." said Jyn

(Take them!)

Sacks are put over everyone's heads. "Are you kidding me? I'm blind!" said Chirrut

(Inside the prison cells in the Partisan base.)

"I'm one with the Force and the Force is with me. I'm one with the Force and the Force is with me." said Chirrut

"You pray?" said Baze

"I'm one with the Force and the Force is with me." said Chirrut

"Really?" said Baze

"I'm one with the Force and the Force is with me." said Chirrut as Ed looks at him "What's he doing?" he asked

"He's praying for the door to open." said Baze

"It bothers him, because he knows it is possible. Baze Malbus was once the most devoted Guardian of us all." said Chirrut

"I'm beginning to think the Force and I have different priorities." said Cassian

"Relax, Captain. We've been in worse cages than this one." said Baze

"This is a first for me." Cassian

"There is more than one sort of prison, Captain, I sense that you carry yours wherever you go." said Chirrut

"Hope Ash and Jyn be Alright" said Rey

(Outside of the prison cells)

"Jyn. Is it really you? I can't believe it." said Saw looking at Jyn "Must be quite a surprise." she said to him

"Are we not still friends?" Saw said as Ash hears everything "The last time I saw you, you gave me a knife and loaded blaster and told me to wait in a bunker until daylight." Jyn said

"I knew you were safe." Saw said to her "You left me behind." Jyn said to him "You were already the best soldier in my cadre." said Saw

"I was sixteen." Jyn exclaimed "I was protecting you!" said Saw

"You dumped me!" said Jyn

"You were the daughter of an Imperial science officer! People were starting to figure that out. People who wanted to- to use you as a hostage. Not a day goes by that I don't think of you. But today, of all days? It's a trap, isn't it?" Saw said

"What?" said Jyn

"The pilot! The message. All of it. Did they... send you? Did you come here to kill me? There's not much of me left." said Saw

"The Alliance wants my father.They think he's sent you a message about a weapon. I guess they think by sending me you might actually help them out." said Jyn

"So what is it that you want, Jyn?" Said Saw

"They wanted an introduction, they've got it. I'm out now. The rest of you can do what you want." said Jyn

"You care not about the cause?" Saw said to her

"The cause? Seriously? The Alliance? The...The rebels? Whatever it is you're calling yourself these days? All it's ever brought me is pain." said Jyn as she felt Ash's hand on her shoulder

"You can stand to see the Imperial flag reign across the galaxy?" he said

"It's not a problem for her if you don't look up to her." Ash tells him

"I have something to show her, come you two." he said

(On the Death Star)

"The Emperor is awaiting my report." said Tarkin

"One had hoped that he and Lord Vader might have been here for such an occasion." said Krennic

"And I thought it prudent to save you from any potential embarrassment." Tarkin replied

"Your concern is hardly warranted." said Krennic

"If saying it would only make it so." said Tarkin as Krennic spoke out "All Imperial forces, have been evacuated, and I stand ready to destroy the entire moon." then Krennic see a door open then he saw Kylo ren appeared in front of him

"Evacuation won't be necessary the death star must be tested." he said to Krennic "Yes it seem you met our new ally Kylo REN and yes That won't be necessary. We need a statement, not a manifesto. The Holy City will be enough for the day. KRENNIC: Target Jedha City, prepare single reactor ignition." said Tarki

"Sir, we're in position, ready to..." as Pterro

"Fire!" said Krennic

"Commence primary ignition." said Pterro

(In the Partisan prison)

"Who's the one in the next cell?" said Chirrut

"What? Where?" said Cassian as Baze looks through the hole in the wall and sees Bodhi "An Imperial pilot." said Baze

"Pilot?" said Ed

"I'm going to kill him!" said baze as Cassian stops him "No, no, No, wait!" he said

"Back off. Back off." baze said to him "Okay. easy there." said Ichigo

"Are you the pilot? Hey, hey are you the pilot? The shuttle pilot? Pilot?" said Cassian

"What's wrong with him?" said Chirrut

"Galen Erso. You know that name?" cassian said to Bodhi "I brought the message, I'm the pilot. I'm the pilot. I'm the pilot." said Bodhi

"Okay, good. Now where is Galen Erso?" said cassian

(On the Death Star)

"Standby."

(In the Partisan base)

"This is the message I was sent." Saw said as The holoprojector lights up and a hologram of Galen Erso appears.

"Saw, if you're watching this, then perhaps there is a chance to save the Alliance. Perhaps there's a chance to explain myself and, though I don't dare hope for too much, a chance for Jyn, if she's alive, if you can possibly find her to let her know that my love for her has never faded and how desperately I've missed her. Jyn, my Stardust, I can't imagine what you think of me. When I was taken, I faced some bitter truths. I was told that, soon enough, Krennic would have you as well. As time went by, I knew that you were either dead or so well hidden that he would never find you. I knew if I refused to work, if I took my own life, it would only be a matter of time before Krennic realized he no longer needed me to complete the project. So I did the one thing that nobody expected: I lied. I learned to lie. I played the part of a beaten man resigned to the sanctuary of his work. I made myself indispensable, and all the while I laid the groundwork of my revenge. We call it the Death Star. There is no better name. And the day is coming soon when it will be unleashed. I've placed a weakness deep within the system. A flaw so small and powerful, they'll never find it. But, Jyn. Jyn, if you're listening My beloved, so much of my life has been wasted. I try to think of you only in the moments when I'm strong, because the pain of not having you with me Your mother. Our family. The pain of that loss is so overwhelming I risk failing even now. It's just so hard not to think of you. Think of where you are. My Stardust. Saw, the reactor module, that's the key. That's the place I've laid my trap. It's well hidden and unstable, one blast to any part of it will destroy the entire station." then Ash suddenly noticed the Star Destroyer leaving

"Why are they leaving?" he wondered then The Death Star blasts the Holy City of Jedha, vaporizing it in an instant.

by then Rey and Ahsoka felt a great disturbance in the force "Rey you felt it too." Ahsoka said as she nodded the others notice the sky darkening realizing that Jedha doesn't have a moon of its own they look out and see the sun has been eclipse by the death Star and JedhaCity has been destroyed in a massive mushroom cloud. Kylo Ren watches the demonstration from the bridge and sees the immense power of the original Death Star

"It's true the death star is powerful now I must go to the Mustafar system." as Kylo left but why going to this planet call mustafar

by then Ash still getting used to the force feels a Tremor but not as strong as the girls "I never felt this before." he said as the hologram continues

"You'll need the plans, the structural plans for the Death Star to find the reactor. I know there's a complete engineering archive in the data vault at the Citadel Tower on Scarif. Any pressurized explosion to the reactor module will set off a chain reaction that will destroy the entire station..." as The hologram cuts off because of the earthquake going through the Partisan base due to the Death Star's fire. when Ash sees the destruction "Rey we're finding your father it's time to go" Ash said as he uses his Communicator to order the ship to join them.

"Go. Go." said cassian as he speaks Over the comms "K-2? K-2, where are you?"

"There you are. Natsu and I are standing by as you requested. Although there's a problem on the horizon. There is no horizon." he said

"Locate our position. Bring that ship in here now!" said Cassian as he's running "Where are you going?" said Chirrut

"I've got to find Ash and Jyn. Get the pilot. We need him." he said

"All right. he'll get the pilot." said Luffy as Baze walks to the cell "Pilot." He aims his blaster at Bodhi "No, no, no." He fires but the blaster hits the cell door, freeing Bodhi.

"Let's go." said Ed

"Jyn! We've got to go. I know where your father is." said cassian

"Go with him, Jyn. You must go." Saw tells Jyn to go with Ash "Come with us." said Jyn

"I will run no longer." he said as Ash heard what he said "But you must save yourself you and her father are all what's left of her family." said Ash as Jyn heard his words inspired her heart.

"Come on please for her." Ash said

"You have a kind heart that no one have Ash now Go! There's no time! Save the Rebellion! Save the dream!" said Saw as they're running

(On the Death Star)

"Oh. It's beautiful." said Krennic

(Outside the Partisan base)

"Chirrut, let's go!" said baze

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Ash said as They all pile into the U-Wing but cassian was caught in the rock "Cassian hang on!" Ash was going to save him

"No go Ash complete the mission." he said as Ash see he fall from the depths ash grunted then heads to the pilot seat

"Get us out of here! Punch it!" Ash said

"I'm not very optimistic about our odds." as Rey looks at him "Let's not, K. Come on! Punch it." Rey shouted

"I haven't completed my calculation." said K-2SO "we'll make them for you." said Ed as The U-Wing was back in the star Destroyer and shifts into hyperspace and zips away from Jedha.

(On the Death Star)

"I believe I owe you an apology, Director Krennic. Your work exceeds all expectations." Tarkin replied to Krennic

"And you'll tell the Emperor as much?" said Krennic

"I will tell him his patience with your misadventures has been rewarded with a weapon that will bring a swift end to the Rebellion." said Tarkin

"That was only an inkling of it's destructive potential." said Krennic

"I will tell him, that I will be taking control over the weapon I first spoke of years ago effective immediately." said Tarkin

"We stand here amid my achievement not yours!" KreKrennic said to Tarkin "I'm afraid these recent security breaches have laid bare your inadequacies as a military director." said Tarkin

"The breaches have been filled, Jedha has been silenced." said Krennic

"You think this pilot acted alone? He was dispatched from the installation on Eadu. Galen Erso's facility." said Tarkin

"We'll see about this." as Krennic left

(In the Rebel base on Yavin 4)

"A coded message from Captain Andor, sir. Weapon confirmed. Jedha destroyed and he is gone. Mission target located on Eadu. Please advise." said the rebel

"Destroyed? Proceed. Tell K-2SO my orders still stand. Tell him to proceed with haste and keep to the plan. We have no idea what he is building for the Empire. We have to kill Galen Erso while we have the chance." said the general

Meanwhile on the ship Ash and Company are still shaken of the immense destruction of the Death Star has weeped upon Jeddah City."Brother i can't believe what we just saw." said Al

"I know we face danger before but the death star i never seen anything like it." said Ed

"That thing is indestructible." said Goku

"There's no way we can destroy that thing now." Ash saw how scared his friends are then he has one thing he can do as Rey was looking at her lightsaber "Rey i need your help." as Rey heard Ash's voice she turns around

"Sure Ash what is it?" she asked as Ash shown courage "Can you help me unlock the force inside me." Ash said as Rey heard it from her ears what Ash said

"You sure Ash?" she asked

"Yes there was something very strong in me and you done this before can you help me" Ash then felt her hands on his "Yes Ash i can now do as i do close your eyes and breathe." as they start to use the force together.

"I feel the force in you but more stronger." Rey said to Ash. she feels the force inside him and recognizes that it's contained

"Just breathe." just then she awakens the force inside him and in an instant the force stretches out from ash across the Galaxy being intact to what is the force.

"I can feel it" Ash Can Feel as far as Earth to the rebel base. The feeling is almost overwhelming he focuses on. "Chirrut iis right Ash is more stronger of the force." Rey who is amazed by this power. The force binds them together creating a link of their minds.

"what's this i see" They see into each other's memories their childhoods Ash now see that girl was Rey as a child. She is sobbing, hysterical. Unkar Plutt's meaty hand holds her thin arm. She is on Jakku, watching a starship fly into the sky, abandoning her.

"No, come back!" she said

"Quiet, girl!" as The ship flies towards the desert sun Ash never see her childhood worse Rey too was in tears seeing what Ash meant of his life then they had gained and what they had lost. then thier connection can be felt across the entire galaxy

(Corusant)

at the planet called Corusant lies to the one who created the galantic empire known as the emperor palpatine had sense it "There is the great disturbance in the force but more powerful than lord vader and me." he said

(Mustafar)

at the castle near the volcanic planet showns a man in a suit seems to keep him alive was Darth Vader darklord of the sith had sense it as well "Two jedi but more power to the force." he said but he sees it as a threat to the empire

at the tie-fighter kylo ren too feel the power of the dark side diminish by a significant amount. That there is a sudden Awakening of the light. "She's here and a other one as powerful like her." he said as he learn Rey is here

(Rebellion)

when they pull out of that connection they stared each other truly understanding someone for the first time in their lives."Rey...i understand your loss of your parents, han solo and your master." Ash said to her

"Actually Ash yours was same and I'm sorry for your loss." she said to him suddenly Ash walks over and sits next to her "Rey, you and I are exactly a like the force was the reason we found each other i think it was our destiny." he said that made her feel better

"Ash...thanks you're so sweet." that made him blushed "Thanks Rey and for a scavenger that became a jedi i find you...beautiful." as Rey heard that she blushed then looks away but smiles

"Ash thanks and can we just sit togther more." Ash was surprised but he accepted as they looked at the hyperspace together

**that's it of the new story Ash's Rebellion which connects to the light universe how Ash spend time with his girls at his home and he met Ahsoka and Rey for the first time for the first time i hope you like this version and i want to say thanks now Darkness turns to Light, Aura awakens, and if you want more of this story send reviews or pm me and farewell and enjoy**


	7. chapter 7

**Ash's Rebellion**

**Chapter ****7**

**Training**, **mission of Eadu, never be alone**

**Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon and Star Wars and other series you know this is the first time of doing the crossover of the story and that is an alternative to the Light universe not confusing you for the infinity universe is where it take place during the clone wars which Ash and his pals need to end the war between the Republic and the sapartists with the help of his new friends and stop the first order enjoy the return of the story AshXReyXJynXAhsoka**

(Rebellion)

at the cargo bay still at hyperspace Ash is making a call to his family but the one he's talking to was his father Auran "hey Dad i thought you be looking up to me." he said as Auran spoke "Ash you don't have to say it because i felt it in you more stronger than I was." As Ash heard

all that from him

"You were a jedi Dad but what did you mean I'm more stronger than you." he asked as Auran chuckled "Well when I was young like you my master Yoda train me ways of the force but I'm a go with a flow rebel to the order till my father punish me by facing Yoda." he said

"Did you win." he asked as Auran sigh "No he beat me and i was sentenced to 24 hours of training along with Anakin." he said to him "Dad i hope i make you proud of stopping this nightmare." he replied "Ash your mother and I are already proud and may the force be with you." he said

"Bye dad" as he turns his hologram off "Hey Ash!" as Ash saw Rey behind him "Rey hey what is it?" Ash asked as Rey walks to him "Ash i made you something." Rey said as Ash was speechless when he see a lightsaber standard one similar to hers But the hilt is platinum with a gold trim on the edges and the element of truth on the end "My own Lightsaber." Ash said as Rey nodded "yes i use the Kyber crystal you found and made it for you." as Ash picks it up and ignites it seeing dark blue color

"Rey thanks...can you teach me your skills." that made Rey excited "Of course Ash..." as a other voice was heard

"Count me in." as they see Ahsoka walking "If you want to train him i like to show him my skills." as Ahsoka has her two lightsabers out "Ok our Jedi in training let's see what you got against me" as Ash was ready to fight the two start practicing Ahsoka was amazed by his skills but she use her battle strategies to slow him down

"Clever Ash but not to quick." as they continue practicing but Ash keeps blocking "Ash don't hesitate trust your feelings and use the force" Rey said as Ash has his eyes close then feels strong as he fights Ahsoka and won "Ahsoka that was a amazing battle let's try again sometime." as Ahsoka heard that she looks away blushing with a pout "Yeah you're just lucky majesty." Ahsoka replied but she still coming to terms with her feelings for him

"Ash try battle me!" Rey said to him as Ash was ready I'll say pretty Jedi go first." that made her blush "such a gentleman now begin!" as they are fighting each other practicing.

"You are strong Ash but i'm getting better!" As they fight they actually go very intense and they're fighting

"Wow Rey is good." Ash said in his mind as Rey able to block Ash's attacks

"Ash is more quick!" Rey replied as Ash able to anticipate what Rey's next move is going to be. Now they get close to each other

"Ash i admit you surprised me but" when Rey is able to kick him out from under his feet falls on his back raise on top of them in a Shear burst of power Ash pushes off of the ground flipping them now that Ash is on top with his face ever so close to her lips but Ash notice his hand on her chest made him blushed

"I hadn't plan this wait this is it!" Rey blushes wasn't anticipating this but she is ready for ash to kiss her "Rey that was fun and you're amazing." Ash Whispers that she was amazing made her smile "Ash thanks but do you mind of getting your hand off my you know." as Ash knew what she mean he gets off of her.

"Sorry Rey i didn't mean to touch your breasts." Ash said to her

"No it's my fault Ash." she said but in her mind she enjoyed it as they look at eachother's eyes and leaning close to each other "Hey Ash!" said Luffy shows up as they move back

"Ash are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine." he said to him "Good time for lunch in the mess hall." as Luffy runs off "Damn that Pirate i was close to kiss her." Ash said then Rey is more angry Now she's more determined than ever to make sure she kiss ash so did Ash is determined

the group is sitting down in the large mess hall eating Ash watches Natsu and Goku are arguing with each other as they are stealing each other's food "Guys calm down Toriko and his chefs are getting more." he said to them then Luffy start stealing their food

"Hey!"" as they all jump on him and this massive fight. "Men are so uncivilized." said Sakura as her and The girls are more civil "Rey, Ahsoka, Jyn come sit with us." said Twilight as they bringing Rey, Jyn and Ahsoka over

"Thanks Twilight for inviting us and I want to ask you something of how are you girls fall in love with Ash that time" Rey replied as they have explain to her, Jyn and Ahsoka their situation kind of relating some of their past

"Amazing" said Jyn was amazed "Yeah during the time Ash save me from arlong and he won my heart." Nami said to them as she's in dreamland

"Yes dduring when my clone was made we fight all a time but Ash came to our lives and we experience it" said Power Girl and Supergirl talking about their experience with Ash "Yes but during way back i helped Ash reconnect with his family and I'm glad he's happy to be with them." Twilight explaining how she helped reconnect Ash to his family. the other girls go around each of them explaining their name and this gets

"Wow your names are wonderful but what will our name for our love be Rey said as her and Jyn wondering about their name of their love for ash

"What's so important about love it's not our way." Ahsoka is still on the fence on whether or not she does have feelings for ash after the mess hall they are ready

"Understood. Set a course for Eadu." said K-2SO as he is Setting course for Eadu. "Is that where my father is Ash?" Jyn said to him

"I think so." Ash thinked

"So you're Galen's daughter." said Bodhi as Jyn looks at him

"You know him?" she asked him "I'm Bodhi, the pilot" said Bodhi introduced himself "You brought the message." Jyn said to him

"Yes, your father... He said I could get right by myself.He said I could make it right, if I was brave enough and listened to what was in my heart. Do something about it. Guess it was too late." said Bodhi

"It wasn't too late." Ash replied to him "Seems pretty late to me." said Bodhi "No. We can beat the people who did this. My father's message, I've seen it.They call it the Death Star. But they have no idea there's a way to defeat it. You're wrong about my father." said Jyn

"He did build it." as Sakura hits Naruto "Because he knew they'd do it without him. My father made a choice. He sacrificed himself for the Rebellion. He's rigged a trap inside it. That's why he sent you. To bring that message." said Jyn

"Where is it? Where's the message?" said Ahsoka as Jyn spoke more "It was a hologram." Jyn said to her "You have that message, right?" she asked Jyn

"Everything happened so fast." Ash replied

"Ash Did you and Jyn see it?" said Rey as they nodded "You don't believe me." said Jyn as Ash stood by her "I believe you " Ash said to her.

"I believe her." said Chirrut

"That's good to know." Twilight replied to the blind one "What kind of trap? You said your father made a trap." Baze asked "The reactor. He's placed a weakness there. He's been hiding it for years. He said if you can blow the reactor- the module- the whole system goes down. You need to send word to the Alliance." said Jyn

"I've done that." said K-2SO

"They have to know there's a way to destroy this thing. They have to go to Scarif to get the plans." said Jyn

"I can't risk sending that. We're in the heart of Imperial territory." the droid said to her as Ash look Jyn then he sits on the pilot seat "Then we'll find him. And bring him back, and he can tell them himself." Ash replied as Jyn walks to him "Ash thank you" as she kissed him as he blushed by that

(On the Death Star)

"Course set for Eadu, sir." said the captain

(EADU: IMPERIAL RESEARCH FACILITY)

as Rebellion reach to Eadu and switch to invisible cloakThe U-Wing flies carefully through the rainy, dark canyons of Eadu.

"I'm one with the Force and the Force is with me." said Chirrut

"20 degrees to the right. 10 degrees up." K-2SO replied to the calculations "No, no, no, lower. Lower!" said Bodhi

"Are you sure this is the way?" he ask the former pilot "They have landing trackers. They have patrol squadrons. You've got to stay in the canyon, keep it low." said Bodhi

"You heard him Watch your right!" Ed said to him "There's a 26% chance of failure." said K-2SO

"How much farther?" Bloom asked Bodhi "I don't know. I'm not sure, I never really come this way, but we're close, we're close. I know that." he replied

"Well, now there's a 35% chance of failure." K-2SO replied "I don't want to know, thank you." said Bodhi

"I understand." the droid replied

"Now! Put it down now!" said Ichigo as he points the spot "The wind..." K-2SO warned them "If you keep going, you'll be right over the shuttle depot. Watch out!" The U-Wing hits its engine on a rock and the ship begins to fall.

"Hey!" K-2SO shouted

"Hold on tight! We're coming down hard!" Ash said to them

(On Yavin 4)

"Try them again." said General Draven

"I am, sir. We... The signal's gone dead." said the rebel lost the signal "Squadron up, target Eadu." said the general

(On Eadu)

"How about now, check stabilizers?" Bodhi replied checking "Bodhi, where's the lab?" Ash asked him "The research facility?" he asked "Yeah. Where is it?" Ash wants to know

"It's just over the ridge." Bodhi pointed the riridge "And that's a shuttle depot straight ahead of us?" You are sure of that?" Ed asked

"Yes. We'll have to hope there's still an Imperial ship left to steal." he tells them

"Here's what we're doing. Hopefully, the storm keeps up and keeps us hidden down here." Ash said as they nodded to his plan

"Bodhi, you're coming with me. We'll go up the ridge and check it out." said K-2SO

"I'm coming with you." Jyn said

"No, your father's message, we can't risk it. You're the messenger." said the droid "That's ridiculous. We all got the message.Everyone here knows it." Jyn tells him

"One blast to the reactor module and the whole system goes down. That's how you said it. The whole system goes down." said Pidge was talking to them as a hologram

"I'll Get to work fixing our comms!" said Natsu

" All I want to do right now is get a handle on what we're up against.So, we're going to go very small and very carefully up the rise and see what's what. Let's get out of here." the droid replied as he left

Does he look like a killer?" said Naruto

"No. He has the face of a friend." said Baze as Jyn looks at him "Who are you talking about?" she asked

"General Draven." said Naruto

"Why do you ask that? What do you mean, does he look like a killer?" Jyn replied

"The Force moves darkly near a creature that's about to kill." said Chirrut

"Guys i spot K-2SO His weapon was in the sniper configuration." Sakura said to them

(On a rocky ridge.)

"No, no, no... We got to go up. You can't see much from down there. This way." said Bodhi

"I'll be right behind you. Come on." the droid replied to the pilot

(In the crashed U-Wing.)

"Where are you going?" said Baze seeing Chirrut walking off "I'm going to follow Ash, Rey, Jyn and thier group. thier path is clear." he said

"Alone? Good luck!" said Baze

"I don't need luck, I have you!" said Chirrut as they're ooff to help them

(On a ridge overlooking the Imperial Research Facility.)

"You see Erso out there?" said Ed as Goku shook his head "We've come too far." said Baze said to the group "Patience, my friend." said Chirrut

"That's him. That's him, Galen, in the dark suit." said Bodhi as he points at Galen "Get back down there, and find us a ride out of here." said K-2SO as he has the sniper

"What are you doing?" said Bodhi

"You heard me." said the droid "You said we came up here just to have a look." said Bodhi

"I'm here, I'm looking. Go. Hurry!" he replied as Bodhi is leaving to find a speeder

(On the landing platform in front of the research facility.)

Krennic's ship is landed and he walks out, flanked by deathtroopers, towards a group. "Excellent news, Galen. The battle station is complete. You must be very proud." said Krennic

"Proud as I can be, Krennic." said Galen

"Gather your engineers, I have an announcement. Is that all of them?" said Krennic

"Yes." said Galen as he gathers the engineers

"Gentlemen. One of you betrayed the Empire. One of you has conspired with a pilot to send messages to the Rebellion. And I urge that traitor step forward." as they didn't move "Very well, I'll consider it a group effort, then. Ready!" as he commanded his deathtroopers to fire

"No."

"No, please."

"Aim... and..." as he's going to say it "No, no." said the engineer "fire!" but Galen stop him "Stop! Stop! Krennic, stop. It was me. It was me. They have nothing to do with it. Spare them." he said to them

"Fire!" as the deathtroopers killed the engineers "How do I know the weapon is complete?" Krennic said to him "Let me share with you some details." Galen said as K-2SO is going to fire buy Natsu stops him "Natsu let me explain." he tries to tell him as Natsu see the x-wings flying to platform his brother and his friends are here

"Clear the area!" said the rebel

"No. No, no, no! K-2SO Tell them to hold up! Ash and my friends are on that platform!" said Natsu

" Jedha. Saw Gerrera.His band of fanatics. Their Holy City. The last reminder of the Jedi. Gone." Krennic said to him "You'll never win." Galen still has hope in him

"Now where have I heard that before?" Krennic replied

"Relay from Natsu" said K-2SO

"General." said the rebel received the message "Natsu Ketchum requesting a delay on squadron support. Alliance forces onsite. Please confirm." said K-2SO

"Get the squadron leader on, Get him on now!" said the general

"They're already engaged, sir." said the rebel

"Dead.No." Natsu is going to help his friends to warn Ash but they open fire and attack them "Return fire! To your stations. Get our fighters in the air now!" said Krennic

"Father!" said Jyn as Galen see her with Ash as they see a mysterious droid appeared behind him and kills him with a lightsaber Ash has seen this as he disappeared from the wormhole

"Go, go, go, go." the stormtroopers are moving to attack "Fall back! Fall back!" said the other stormtrooper "Director, we need to evacuate." said the captain as Krennic is leaving Jyn was standing up and saw her father

"Papa. Papa, it's me. It's Jyn." she said as Galen see his own daughter grown up "Jyn. Stardust." he said with a smile "Papa.I've seen your message. The hologram, I've seen it." said Jyn as Ash is trying to heal hin

"It must be destroyed." he said to her "Save your energy mr. erso" Ash said to him "Jyn.Look at you.I've so much to tell you." as Ash realized his pulse stopped Papa.No. No. Papa! Papa! Come on." Jyn said as Ash knew he's gone

"Over there, take them down." said the stormtrooper then Ash was up Jyn looks at him but was quiet as he looks at the stormtroopers eyes glowing he ignites his lightsaber and has his blood blade out and charges them in rage "Blast him!" as they were shooting never stops him as he slashes them more are coming

"Come on. Jyn, we've got to go. Come on." said Ahsoka

"I can't leave him," said Jyn

"Listen to me. He's gone. There's nothing you can do. Come on." said Natsu

"I can't leave him." said Jyn as Ed shows up with a transport carrier Come on! Move!" said Ed as they see tie fighters coming "Down!" as Natsu blasts them with his power and has help from Bodhi blasts stormtroopers behind him

"Come on. Come on." said bodhi as K-2SO looks at him "Well done.You're a Rebel now." said the droid as Ash was blasting them with Draco meteor

"Ash Let's go, let's go. Come on, let's move! Come on, let's get out of here." said Naruto as Ash hears him he calms down and retrieve Galen's body "Move, move, move. Okay, K-2, let's go." said Twilight

"Copy that." as they're ready to leave "Ion thrusters low until we cleared the storm." as they made it to the Rebellion "Understood." said Ed as the hologram of General Draven was online but Jyn looks at him

"You lied to me." said Jyn

"You're in shock." said the general "You went up there to kill my father." said Jyn

"You don't know what you're talking about." said the General but Ash walks to him "Deny it." he shouted "Listen Ketchum, she's in shock, and looking for someplace to put it." he said to him "No Ash has a point I've seen it before." Jyn said to him

"I bet you have." he tells her

"They know.You lied about why we came here and you lied about why you let K-2SO went up alone." she said

"I had every chance of him to pull the trigger. But Did he?" he said

"You might as well have. My father was living proof and you put him at risk. Those were Alliance bombs that killed him!" Jyn said

"I give the droid orders! Orders that he disobeyed! But you wouldn't understand that." he said to her "Orders? When you know they're wrong? You might as well be worse as those blasted stormtroopers." Ash said

"What do you know? We don't all have the luxury of deciding when and where we want to care about something. Suddenly the Rebellion is real for you? Some of us live it. I've been in this fight since 6 years old. Jyn Erso is not the only one who lost everything. Some of us just decided to do something about it." he tells him

"You can't talk your way around this." as Ash left Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka and the group follow him

"I don't have to. Yavin Four! Make sure they know you're coming in with a stolen ship. Anybody else?" as Ed shut the hologram off "I knew we shouldn't trust him

at the farest planet was volcanic was revealed to be the mustafar system there was a castle was built there with lava falls then a shuttle was seen making land

(inside the castle)

Kylo ren was there staring at the tube with imperial guards with him addresses someone whom we do not see. "Forgive me. I feel it again. The pull to the light. you sense it. Show me again, the power of the darkness, and I will let nothing stand in our way. Show me, Grandfather" just then a priest appeared

"My lord, Director Krennic has arrived." he said as tude was draining showing a man inside by then Krennic was waiting then the door was open showing Kylo with the darklord of the sith darth Vader walking to him

"Director Krennic." said Vader looking at him "Lord Vader and why is he here?" Krennic asked him

"You seem unsettled." Kylo said to Krennic was unsettled

"No. Just pressed for time. There're a great many things to attend to." he said to the master of the knights of ren "My apologies. You do have a great many things to explain." Vader asked

"I've delivered the weapon the Emperor requested. I deserve an audience to make certain he understands its remarkable… potential." said Krennic

"Its power to create problems has certainly been confirmed. A city destroyed. An Imperial facility openly attacked." said vader

"It was Governor Tarkin and he too that suggested the test." he points at Kylo "You were not summoned here to grovel, Director Krennic." said Vader

"No, it's..." as vader cut him off

"There is no Death Star. The Senate has been informed that Jedha was destroyed in a mining disaster." vader replied

"Yes, my lord." Krennic said

"I expect you to not rest until you can assure the Emperor that Galen Erso has not compromised this weapon in any way." as vader and Kylo were leaving

"So I'm still in command? You'll speak to the Emperor about…" Krennic was suddenly choking but what cause him to choke it was vader used the force to choke him

"Be careful not to choke on your aspirations, Director. come my new apprentice there's more to learn." as they left Krennic was up looking at him

(Yavin 4)

"We must scatter the fleet. We have no recourse but to surrender." as the senate was in a meeting "Are we really talking about disbanding something that we've worked so hard to create?" said Organa

"We can't just give in."

"We joined an Alliance, not a suicide pact!" as they keep arguinh "We've only now managed to gather our forces." said Organa

"Gather our forces? General Draven's already blown up an Imperial base!"

"A decision needed to be made." said general draven

"If it's war you want, you'll fight alone!"

"If that's the way it's going, why have an Alliance at all?"

"If she's telling the truth, we need to act now!"

"Councilors, please!" said Mon mothma "It is simple, the Empire has the means of mass destruction. The Rebellion does not." said Antoc as Ash and the others arrived "A Death Star, this is nonsense." said the senator

"What reason would my father have to lie? What benefit would it bring him?" said Jyn

"To lure our forces into a final battle. To destroy us once and for all." the general tells her "To risk everything, based on what? The testimony of a criminal? The dying words of her father, an Imperial scientist?" said Vasp

"Don't forget the Imperial pilot."

"My father gave his life so that we may have a chance to defeat this." Jyn tells them

"So you've told us."

"If the Empire has this kind of power, what chance do we have?"

"What chance do we have? The question is 'What choice?' Run? Hide? Plead for mercy? Scatter your forces? You give way to an enemy this evil with this much power and you condemn the galaxy to an eternity of submission. The time to fight is now!" Ash tells them as Rey, Jyn and Ahsoka were amazed by his words

"Yes." said the rebel

"Ash is right Every moment you waste is another step closer to the ashes of Jedha." said Jyn

"What are they proposing?"as the rebel spoke "Just let them speak!" he said "Send your best troops to Scarif.Send the whole rebel fleet if you have to. We need to capture the Death Star plans if there is any hope of destroying it." said Jyn

"You're asking us to invade an Imperial installation based on nothing but hope?" the senator tells her

"Rebellions are built on hope." Ash said

"Pathetic child There is no hope and your father deserted us and the jedi long ago." she said then the raddus spoke

"I say we fight." he said

"I say the Rebellion is finished." as they see them quivering in fear "I'm sorry, Jyn. Without the full support of the council, the odds are too great." said mon mothma as they left

"General Syndulla, please report to the briefing room."

"You don't look happy." said Baze looking at Jyn "They prefer to surrender." she said

"And you guys?" he asked her "they wants to fight." said Chirrut was true "So do I. We all do." Baze said

"The Force is strong." said Chirrut

"I'm not sure four of us is quite enough." said Jyn as Natsu spoke "Ash never gives up he believes there's always hope." he said to her "I wish Natsu but since i was a slave for melting metal." as Natsu heard that "Ash was a slave too." as Jyn and Rey heard that

"What Natsu" Jyn said

"he was a sex slave to Naulia when they first met and it was only for two weeks ago it was a real strain on his endurance having to constantly make love to the lustful elf queen. Ash makes it more like a joke now since marrying her. The one time he was actually a Slave beaten whipped and forced labor what is when he travel back in time by accident and crash-landed in the Second World War in which the Nazis used his abilities powers and skills to wreak havoc and destroy the allies." as Jyn heard all that then she went to find him outside the forest then she saw Ash buried her father on top of a lone cliff-top and set up a small Monument

"Ash what are you..." she saw her father's name said Galen erso the true hero of the Galaxy she's very overwhelmed "Your father loved you and your mother he wanted it destroyed." Ash said as she hugs him and starts to cry "Ash thank you for everything." as Ash hugged her

"no More Tears we're going to finish your father's work and we will avenge him" he said as Jyn looks at his hazel eyes as she kiss him she let go at first but Ash kiss her back and they're making out Ash was stroking her hair Jyn then takes off her scarf put it around his neck and dragged him to a empty room with the door locked

"Ash i can't wait long." she said as Jyn was taking her clothes off leaving her completely naked in front of him Ash has a look at Jyn's beautiful naked body "Jyn you're beautiful." he said that made her tear up then Ash has his kamui and clothes off leaving him naked too they start kissing and making out Ash touch her soft lips and her soft skin when he squeezing her firmly butt made her moan

"Ash you're so handsome." she admired him Ash smiled "You'll like this" as he starts groping her breasts and starts massaging them as Jyn moaned

"Oooohhhhh you're good." she said as Ash starts pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast making her moan more "Yes yes yes Ash" Jyn begged him to continue as he's sucking her more then starts her right breast and fingering her womanhood "Mmmmmmmm deeper Ash" she said as Ash continues never stops as he was done Jyn release her floods of love juice and breathe heavily

"You enjoyed it." he said then Jyn lowers down "You think I'm just a different slave but I'll show you" as she grabbed his rod stroking it makes him hiss she licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Oooh Jyn..." Ash moaned as Jyn continues bopping faster Ash enjoys it but made her go faster by pinching her butt as she's going faster Ash feels his limit "Jyn I'm gonna..." as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts then Ash picks her up looks at her beautiful luscious eyes he puts her down to the floor and he's on top of her "Ready Jyn we can stop if you want " he said as Jyn kiss him

"Ash i love you more and i was born ready" she tells him as Ash smiles at her they're start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her Jyn feels the pain but he want him to continue as Ash never stops "Oh Oh Oh Ash Ash Yes Yes keep going!" she moaned as Ash continues more without a word saying to eachother they feel connected they been going at it for hours "Jyn/Ash!!!!" they said as they release their seed and love juice eachother they were exhausted Jyn wants Ash to rest his head on her breasts

"Ash this is amazing love i ever had." she said to him as Ash stands up looks at her "You are remarkable beautiful girl i knew my Rebel love" Ash said to her as she kiss him

"I love it and Ash mind we stay a bit and I enjoy you staring at me like this." she tease him of her beauty Ash keep her close "I love you already my Jyn" as they're resting together

**that's it of the new story Ash's Rebellion which connects to the light universe how Ash spend time with his girls at his home and he met Ahsoka and Rey for the first time for the first time i hope you like this version and i want to say thanks now Darkness turns to Light, Aura awakens, and if you want more of this story send reviews or pm me and farewell and enjoy**


	8. chapter 8

**Ash's Rebellion**

**Chapter ****8**

**Mission to Scarif, Speech of the hero**

**Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon and Star Wars and other series you know this is the first time of doing the crossover of the story and that is an alternative to the Light universe not confusing you for the infinity universe is where it take place during the clone wars which Ash and his pals need to end the war between the Republic and the sapartists with the help of his new friends and stop the first order enjoy the return of the story AshXReyXJynXAhsoka**

(Yavin 4)

at the room Ash and Jyn are still sleeping nakes together as Ash was up "I had to get those plans of the death star." as Ash felt Jyn's hands still holding him he looks at her beauty more "Man she is beautiful." as Ash decides to wake her up by kissing her lips then starts groping her breasts just then Jyn smiles but was awake

"You love seeing me naked do you." Jyn tells him as he blushed "Well you seem to want this." as Ash starts massaging her breasts then pinching her nipples made Jyn begged him for more "Ash yes i love it." she said then Ash starts sucking her left breast made Jyn stroking his hair feel romantic

"Ash you are so amazing." she said then Ash starts her right breast then lowers down starts fingering her womanhood made her moan even more he been going at it for hours as he was done sucking then she releases her floods

"Wow you really enjoyed it." Ash said as Jyn pounced on him then she whispered "Ash allow me" as Jyn grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Ooooh yeah." Ash said as Jyn continues bopping faster Ash starts squeezing her butt made her more faster as Ash enjoys it then feels his limit "Jyn I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts as Ash held her waist then looks at her "Jyn you're good of this are you sure you were a slave working in mines for iron and titanium." Ash asked her as Jyn rolls her eyes and pulls Ash into another kiss.

"I'll be anything you want me to be as long as we are together forever Ash." as Ash is ready to place her down and be on top of her but Jyn stops him "Ash not yet i don't want you to put the baby inside me yet." Jyn said to him as Ash understand her "I understand stand Jyn but if it's over i want you to stay like this my beautiful rebel." as they kiss Ash helps her get dress and she tease him of placing his hand on her breasts. "How about a deal if we survive I'll stay naked till we get married after the war." she said as Ash chuckled and blushing

"Deal." as they are dressed and come back from their Romance. Ash see there is a large group of rebels showing up "Ash ketchum you have a strong heart and we believe you. We'd like to volunteer. Some of us... ... most of us, we've done terrible things on behalf of the Rebellion. We're spies. Saboteurs. Assassins. Everything I did, I did for the Rebellion. And every time I walked away from something I wanted to forget I told myself it was for a cause that I believed in. A cause that was worth it. Without that, we're lost. Everything we've done would have been for nothing. I couldn't face myself if I gave up now. None of us could. It won't be comfortable." said General Draven as the rebels are following him and his group who are wanting to fight.

"Ash i came to apologize for my actions but you show courage, your will and truth is strong will you forgive me" K-2SO apologizes for his actions and will make amends for them. "I do accept it my friend."ash accept his apology as K-2SO was surprised that Ash calls him a friend

"Gather all rebels to the imperial cargo ship i have a plan!" Ash tells them to gather the rebels around saying that they have a plan.

All of them board the stolen cargo ship "Ok Ash It'll be a bit cramped, but we'll all fit.We could go." Bodhi said to Ash "Okay. Gear up. Grab anything that's not nailed down. Go, go, go!" said Natsu as they are on the move

"Jyn. I'll be there for you. Ash said I had to." K-2SO said as Jyn blushed realized Ash tells him "I'm not used to people sticking around when things go bad but to my boyfriend. I'm lucky" said Jyn

"Welcome home." said general Draven

"Bravo team to the Intelligence office for extraction mission report." said pa

"May the Force be with us." said Rey as they heard the flight controller "Cargo shuttle, read back, please. What's going on out there? That ship's off limits. No one is suppose to be on board until farther instructions." as the pilot was ordered to stand down

"Yes, yes we are. Affirmative." said Bodhi

"That's an impounded Imperial ship. What's your call sign, pilot?" he asked

"Um." Bodhi said as Jyn spoke "We have to go." she said to him "It-It's um..." as he try to think "Say something. Come on." said Jyn

"Rogue... Rogue One." said Bodhi

"Rogue One? There is no Rogue One." said the controller "Well, there is now." said Ed as the systems are setting "Rogue One, pulling away." said Bodhi as they had lift off

"Pulling away." said K-2SO as they're heading to Rebellion

"Despite what the others say, war is inevitable." mon mothma said to Organa "Yes, I agree. I must return to Alderaan to inform my people that there will be no peace. We will need every advantage." he said to her

"Your friend, the Jedi." Mon mothma said

"He served me well during the Clone Wars and has lived in hiding since the Emperor's purge. Yes, I will send for him." Organa said

"You'll need someone you can trust." Mon mothma tells him as Organa "I would trust her with my life. Captain Antilles, I have a mission for you." Organa replied

"Senator." said the captain

(Rebellion)

as the rebels and all of Ash's friends are coming to the meeting. "Ok ketchum we all want to hear your plan." said Baze as Ash has the hologram of Scarif "It's all simple as the shuttle is going up to the Star Destroyer in low orbit. we're going to use the cargo ship to get as many troops on the ground me, Nico, Robin and Jyn along with K-2SO will sneak into the Data Vault at the base of the Tower and secure the plans of the death star's weakness. while we do that the other Rebels are going to cause a massive distraction to flood as many Stormtroopers out. Which will be led by your new generals Supergirl, Luffy, Natsu, and Goku" as he points at them

"their goal is to make as much Havoc as they can and i contact Admiral raddus leading the rebel Fleet and the Star Destroyer Rebellion will start open firing on any Imperial ships in the area and Asuka will use her giant Mech to take out the space station and see if they can destroy enough of it to break the shield apart." as Asuka did a salute

"Yes sir I'll try my best Ash!" said Asuka

Ash nodded and looks at Rey "Rey, you and Ahsoka are the Trump cards. you two will cause the greatest distraction so you have to drive as many of the Imperials away from the shuttle as possible." Ash tells her as Rey likes the idea "I like it Ash." she said

"And the Blue Squadron comes in and gives an air support" said Ash

"I'm in Ash!" said Supergirl joins them

"Good General Kara you and the squadron taking down as many fighters as you can. Now to open space Power Girl is leading the assault on the other Star Destroyers while the rest are still on board the Star Destroyer concentrating fire on you." he said

"now the fate of the galaxy rests on our hands may the force be with us" said Ash as they all agreed Ash was heading to his room as Twilight came in "Ash you had inspired the rebels so much." said Twilight as Ash smiles at her "Thanks Twilight..." Ash pause as Twilight was completely naked under her cloak and lock the door. "Now we're alone Ash how about a nice romantic moment together in space." she said as Ash held her "As you wish." as they start kissing and making out Ash removes his clothes and pile them up leaving him completely naked as Ash is kissing her more

"Ash this is wonderful." she said as Ash agreed with her when he's groping her breasts and starts massaging them "Ooh yes" Twilight loves it as Ash pinches her nipples and starts sucking her left breast then fingering her womanhood as well "Mmmmmm that's right i love your touch." she said to him as Ash then start her right breast and continues fingering her as he was done Twilight feels her limit as the floods were released then she stands up

"Ash I'm ready for action." as she puts his rod in her mouth starts bopping Ash enjoys it as his princess continues bopping he gives her a boost of pinching her butt made her go faster they been doing it in hours as Ash reaches his limit

"Twilight I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts then Twilight lays down on the bed and Ash is on top of her they said nothing as they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her slowly Twilight moans as she wrapped her arms and legs around him letting Ash continue she continues kissing him as they feel the limit "Ash here it comes." as Ash fires his seed in her Twilight stands up held Ash close with a smile "Ash this is way better." she said

"I know Twilight you're free to use the shower." as Twilight smiles and walks in she gives Ash a blow kiss while she's cleaning up

hour later Twilight left Ash's room then Rey walks over "hey Rey going to see Ash." she asked her as Rey blushed "Yes but I'm afraid that he..." as Twilight knew what she try to say "You love him right." as Rey nodded

"Rey Ash told me he loves you too." as Rey was surprised "He really means it." she replied "Yes but Ash too was afraid that you won't accept his feelings too." Twilight said as Rey now realise her and Ash are lot in common

"I'm going in Twilight and thanks." she said as Twilight left Rey went inside his room then she noticed Ash is in a shower showering

"He's showering no I'm a woman on a mission." Rey follows her heart as she goes in opens the shower sees Ash "Rey..." Ash said he's very surprised seeing her and blushed by her seeing him naked

"What are you..." before he could say anything other than her name Rey still wearing her clothes walks into the shower and kisses him not caring that her clothes are getting soaked she breaks the kiss

"Wow..." Ash said when he felt her lips so beautiful like then Rey pushes him against the wall "Ash i had something to tell you ever since we first met at your world and you protected me from the first order you were remarkable, amazing, brave the truth is I'm fallen in love with you and been wanting to do that for a while now." Rey moves back as she starts to take off for her scavenger clothes

"nothing is going to keep me away from you this time Ash and you were thinking the same to me." she takes off her shirt and pants stain only in her beautiful naked body as Ash saw her inner beauty "What Ash never see me naked before when we met." Rey asked as she felt his arms are around her waist and they look at eachother's eyes

"You are the most beautiful thing I ever seen as a Jedi Rey because you really are more beautiful to me." as she's in tears of Joy they start kissing again Ash was turning off the shower "Ash why you turn the shower off." she as as Ash is taking his most beautiful Jedi to the bed

"Since we're alone and you are right about me nothing is going to keep or take you away from me this time." as Rey admired his speech as they start kissing and making Ash is kissing her neck and she loves it "Ash you're the better kisser." she admitted it as Ash is groping her beautiful smooth soft perfect breasts and starts massaging them she likes it

"Ooooh aaaah Ash keep going please." Rey tells him as Ash slowly pinching her nipples gently as she starts sucking her left breast Rey gasped enjoying it more "Ooooh oooh oooohhhh Asssshhhh yes!" she enjoys it as Ash continues and groping her right breast then switch to suck her right breast then groping her left breast now Ash starts fingering her womanhood

"Mmmmmmm aaaaah" she moaned loving her guardian jedi as he was done sucking her continues going deep Rey feels her limit

"Ash!" as her floods were released she breathes heavily as Ash looks at her

"Wow you really enjoyed it Rey." Ash said

Rey smiles at him she stands up kissing him again "Ash you can see how good i am." Rey lowers down spots his rod as she starts stroking made him hiss then licks his tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping slowly and gently like how Ash did "Oooooh Rey you're better." Ash moaned as Rey continues bopping then puts it into her speed as she's going faster Ash starts stroking her beautiful luscious hair and groping her cute beautiful butt she likes it

"Rey I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Rey swallows it and licks her breasts slow just to tease him then they held eachother again and start kissing "Ash you are the most amazing person i met." Rey said as Ash plplace her to the bed and he's on top of her

"Rey are you ready or we could..." she kiss Ash again "It's fine Ash i want this our special moment." Ash likes Rey more cause they have lot in common as they're making out Ash starts thrusting her slowly and gently "Ash yes keep going my Prince" Rey moaned as she's enjoying it with her love "Rey you're so beautiful and I love you more if we have a chance after the war we can get married, rebuild the Jedi order and have a beautiful baby too." Ash said as Rey heard that she smiles at him

"Ash i love you too and i like the name Rey ketchum your most beautiful wife." she said Ash loves the name they been continuing more as they reach thier limit

"Rey I'm gonna..." Ash said still thrusting "me too Ash inside me" as Ash fills her up they were exhausted Rey held him more Ash too held her tight as they are still connected "Rey/Ash you are amazing and Wonderful...oh well..." they blush when they said it together

"Rey...will you stay with me in this timeline." Ash asked Rey realizes Ash look worried she will leave him as she kissed him saying "Ash I'm not going anywhere I love you and like you said no one is going to keep and take me away never." she said Ash was in tears of Joy

"Rey i love you." he said to her "I love you too Ash." just then Ash and Rey got dressed and stay together and reach to Scarif

"Okay, we're coming in. There's a planetwide defensive shield with a single main entry gate. This shuttle should be equipped with an access code that allows us through." said Bodhi

"Assuming, the Empire hasn't logged it as overdue." said K-2SO

"Or stolen." said Bodhi as Jyn spoke "And if they have?" she asked the pilot "Then,they shut the gate and we're all annihilated in the cold, dark vacuum of space." he said

"Not me, I can survive in space." said the droid "Lucky for you" said Ed "Okay. Here it goes. Cargo shuttle SW-0608 requesting a landing pad." Bodhi said to the shield gate officer

"Cargo shuttle SW-0608, you're not listed on the arrival schedule." he said

"Acknowledged, Gate Control. We were rerouted from Eadu Flight Station. Transmitting clearance code now." he said to the officer "Transmitting." said K-2SO

"Cargo shuttle SW-0608? You are cleared for entry." said the officer

"Yes!" said Bodhi

"Impressive." K-2SO replied "Now the real action starts." said Luffy

"I'll tell the others." as Jyn left to tell the others "Okay." said Bodhi as the other message pop up "SW-0608 clear for landing pad 9. Acknowledge, please." said the officer

"SW-0608 proceeding to LP9 as instructed." said Bodhi

"The main building down there, what is it?" Ash asked him as him and Rey looks at it "That's the Citadel Tower. They keep all the Imperial structure archives in there. If the plans are anywhere, they'll be there." said Bodhi

"The dish at the top? What's it for?" Rey asked

"I guess it takes a lot of signals to send those data files out." Bodhi explained

"Landing track engaged" said K-2SO

"Landing track locked." as they looked at the landing track "We're landing. We're coming in!" Ash replied but looking at the Antenna gives him the idea

"Saw Gerrera used to say, one fighter with a sharp stick and nothing left to lose can take the day. They have no idea we're coming. They have no reason to expect us. If we can make it to the ground, we'll take the next chance. And the next. On and on until we win... or the chances are spent. The Death Star plans are down there. Ash, Robin Nico, K2, and I will find them. We'll find a way to find them."

"Luffy, Natsu, Goku, Melshi, Pao, Baze, Chirrut, you'll take main squad, move east and get wide of the ship. Find a position between here and the tower. Once you get to the best spot, light the place up. Make ten men feel like a hundred." said Ash

"All right General Ketchum."

"And get those troopers away from us." Rey said

"Ash wait, What should I do?" Bodhi asked him "Keep the engine running. You're our only way out of here and Ed protect him at all cause." Ash replied to the fullmetal alchemist

"No problem boss!" he said

"Cargo shuttle SW-0608, be prepared to receive inspection team." said the stormtrooper

"Ready?" said Ahsoka

"Hello." said the officer

"Hey, you're probably looking for a manifest." Bodhi said to the officer "That would be helpful." he said

"It's just down here." he points

"Director Krennic, we are entering the Scarif shield gate. General Ramda has been informed of your arrival." the officer said to director Krennic who was arriving

"Good luck, little sister." he said to Jyn "Go! Go now, you're clear!" said Bodhi

"All right, let's go. Come on. Move, move, move." said the Sargent as they are setting everything up by then Ash, Jyn, Nice, Robin and K2 are wearing imperial clothes to disguise themselves

"I have a bad feeling about…" K2 said to them as Ash looks at him "Kay relax." Ash said to him

"Quiet." said Jyn

"What?" he said to them "We need a map." Robin tells him "Well, I'm sure there's one just lying about." K2 said

"You know what you have to do." Nico tells him

"One per pad. Pick your spot. We want to draw them out. I'll call the timing. Go!" Goku replied as they place charges "Hey, did you hear the rumors?" the stormtrooper said to the other one "Yeah, the T-15s have been marked obsolete." he replied

"Oh boy, it's about time for that." as Rey appeared "Hey." as her and Ahsoka have thier lightsabers out

"They're the jedi Watch out." the stormtrooper said as Luffy shows up "What the...?" as he was hit by his attack

"Director, what brings you to Scarif?" ramda said to Krennic "Galen Erso, I want every dispatch, every transmission he has ever sent called up for inspection." he said to him

"All of them?" said Ramda

"Yes. All of them. Get started." said Krennic as Ash and the others are searching "Kay?" Ash asked him "Our optimal route to the data vault places only 89 stormtroopers in our path. We will make it no more than 33% of the way before we are killed." said K2

"That won't happen Melshi, talk to me." Ash said to the Sargent "Ready, ready. Standing by." Melshi said

"Light it up." Ash replied as the charges are on and explosions are happening at the beach Krennic sees the disaster

"Are we blind? Deploy the garrison! Move!" he tells them ad corporal Tonc is on it

"Troopers! Troopers. Troopers on the left!" as the stormtroopers are charging outside

(death star)

"Sir? Scarif base, they're reporting a rebel incursion." said the general as Tarkin heard it "I want to speak to Director Krennic." said Tarkin "He's there, sir. On Scarif." said Romod

"The original plans for this station are kept there, are they not?" Tarkin asked him

"They are." he replied

"Prepare for the jump to hyperspace and inform Lord Vader." he tells him

(Scarif)

"Can I help you?" the officer said to Ash, Jyn, Nico, Robin and K2 "That won't be necessary." as Ash punch him unconscious

"Senator! Senator." said the rebel running to mon mothma "Stop right there, Private." said Merrick as mon mothma spoke

"Let him speak." she said

"Intercepted Imperial transmission, ma'am. Rebels on Scarif." the rebel said to her "I need to speak to Admiral Raddus." said mon mothma as he spoke

"He's returned to his ship. He's gone to fight." he tells her

"Attention all flight personnel,please report to your commanders immediately. Attention all flight personnel, please report to your commanders immediately. We have been redirected to Scarif. Pilots, you'll be briefed by your squadron leaders on route. May the Force be with you." said the PA

"Scarif? They're going to Scarif? Why does nobody ever tell me anything, Artoo?" said the protocol droid talking to a droid name R2-D2 as he beeps "Yeah, nobody tells us anything." said the droid

(Scarif)

"Fall back! Fall back!" as the rebels are fighting the stormtroopers along with Ash's friends to fight them off

"Keep drawing them out!" said Chirrut

"Go. Go. Move. e on, move up!" said the Sargent as Ichigo strikes them with Goku send them flying

"Pad 12 report to ground. Coming at our flank, we're outnumbered." said the imperial

"Pad 12 team, what's going on down there. Status, please. All Pads report in immediately." he continues calling "Unknown, we have rebels and a new enemy everywhere." the imperial said to them

"We're taking fire, Pad 12, Pad 14 request assistance." as Natsu takes them out "This is Pad 2, Pad 2. I spot 40 rebels heading west on Pad 2. Get on there, tell him pinned down by rebels on Pad 5." said Bodhi

"This is Pad 5, we're being overrun. Help us!" said Corporal

"Pad 12, Pad 10, Pad 8, please confirm.Confirm and report. Get reinforcements down to Pad 5 immediately!" the imperial replied

(inside the base)

"This is not working, Kay." Ash said can't find the plans "Right hand." said K2

(outside the base)

"Baze! Baze!" said Chirrut as stormtroopers are coming "What?" said Baze as Kara saved them "Run!" she said as the fight continues

"Retreat. Retreat!" said the stormtrooper bieng chased by the kryptonian

(space)

"This is Admiral Raddus of the Rebel Alliance. All Squadron leaders report in." said Raddus as the x-wing pilots are flying

"Admiral, this is Blue Leader standing by."

"This is Gold Leader, standing by." said the gold leader

"This is Red Leader, standing by." said red leader as Powergirl and Asuka in her mech are charging "This is general Asuka and Powergirl we're aiming at the target." she points at the space station

"Sir, those are rebel ships and a star Destroyer as well" as they see them "Get Admiral Gorin, immediately." he said

(Citadel)

"Director, the rebel fleet and the star Destroyer, it's amassing outside the shield." said the general "Lock down the base. Lock down." said Krennic giving the orders

"And close the shield?" said the general

"Do it!" said Krennic

(space)

"Red and Gold squadron, attack formations. Defend the fleet. Blue squadron, get to the surface to Kara before they closed that gate." said Asuka

"Copy, your general. Blue squadron, on me." the pilot said

"Copy, Blue Leader."

"Copy, Blue Leader."

"We won't have long." said the imperial as the blue squadron was in "Close the field aperture now. Close it!" said the other as the shield is going on

"Come on, come on, come on!" said the pilot as Asuka see he can't make it "Pull up!" said Asuka as the other got blown up

(Citadel)

"Rebel fleet has arrived." said K2

"What now?" said Jyn as her and Ash heard that "There's fighting on the beach, they've locked down the base, they've closed the shield gate."said K2

"What does that mean? We're trapped?" said Jyn

"We could transmit the plans to the rebel fleet. We'd have to get a signal out to tell them it's coming. It's the size of the data files. That's the problem.They'll never get through. Someone has to take that shield gate down." said K2

"Bodhi. Bodhi, can you hear me? Bodhi, tell me you're out there. Bodhi!" Ash called

"Hello, I'm here. We're standing by. They've started fighting, the base is on lockdown!" said Bodhi as Ash smirked

"I know that's phase 2 done, listen to me! The rebel fleet had just Arrived. You've got to tell them to blow a hole in the shield gate so we can transmit the plans." Ash said

"Wait, I can't. I'm not hooked into the comm tower. We're not tied in." said Bodhi

"It's the only way we're getting them out of here. Find a way! Cover our backs." said Ash as he turns off his comm but Ash looks at Jyn, Robin, Nico and K2

"Allow me" as Robin uses her devil fruit powers and Sprouts many hands bringing the plans down from the Vault to them. "You guys go get the plans and get out of here!" Ash tells them

"What Ash, Why?" Jyn asked confused and so is Robin "I'm going to send a message to the galaxy to expose the Empire who they really are we have hope and I will cause a great distraction if they find out that there's a Jedi inside the base.." he said Jyn then grabs him by his uniform and put them into a deep kissas they let go

"Ash once we get out of this I'm going to have your baby." Jyn said as Ash is red in the face with embarrassment as she smirks and turns putting her helmet back on and joining k-2SO outside the vault. Robin Chuckles at Ash's predicament then she turns his face to her and she kisses him and the process she unbuttons the top part of her uniform and make sure his face is between her breasts

"I will have a special reward for you too when we get off this world." Ash is literally bright red and steam coming out of his head she Chuckles again rebuttons her shirt and gives him a quick peck on the cheek as she joins the others

"May the force be with you" as Ash has his lightsaber out

(outside)

"Fire on my command." said Natsu as they're fighting back "Look!" said Baze as more stormtroopers are coming "Get ready. We're going to have to go out there." said Baze

"What're you doing?" said the Rebel

"They closed the shield gate, we're stuck here. But, the rebel fleet is pulling in.We just have to get a signal strong enough to get through to them and let them know we're trapped down here. For that, we have to connect to the communications tower. Now, I can patch us in over here, the landing pad but you have to get on the radio, get one of the guys out there to find a master switch. Get them to activate the connection between us and that comm tower." said Baze

"Okay." said the rebel

"Then go!" said Bodhi as they're on the move to the comm tower

(space)

"What's going on down there, Lieutenant?" said Raddus as the message is weak "Unknown, sir. We can't raise them. All rebel frequencies are blocked." said the lieutenant

"Keep trying. Engage those Star Destroyers and let's start probing that shield." said Powergirl

"Yes, mam" he said as the battle continues further as Asuka drops down in her Mech and starts ripping the station apart.

"hang on general We're going in." said gold leader "Stay with me." said red leader

"Schematics bank, Data tower two." said K2

"How do I find that?" Jyn asked K2 "Searching. I can locate the tape, but you'll need the handles for extraction." said K2

"What are we supposed to do with these? Whoa." said Nico

"Well, finally." Ash replied as Ash see the stormtroopers "Wait, stop." as Ash has his lightsaber out "He's a Jedi blast him!" as Ash was fighting the stormtroopers

(Space)

"Come on!" said Asuka as she is ripping the station apart

"Red Leader, this is Gold Leader, we're starting our attack run on the shield gate. Keep it tight and watch out for those towers." said gold leader as the pilots "More fighters. Form up, at 65." said gold pilot

"Sir, enemy fighters coming in." said lieutenant

"Melshi. Melshi, come in, are you there? Bodhi will send a signal from here. He's patching us in.But you guys have to open up a line for the tower." said the general

"How? Please advise."

"There's a master switch to the base of the Comm tower."

"Master switch, describe, what are we looking for?" said the Sergeant as they see the master switch

" What does it look like? The master switch? Where is it?" said Ed

"Two wings, reinforce those troops on the beach. All fighters, on me. We have to shield them from air attack." said Kara

"Troop reinforcements."

"Here we go. For Jedha!" as the rebels are charging "Jedha!" as they continue fighting Luffy spots the At-Ats coming "These camels are mine as Luffy charges and his rubber abilities to let them drop them

"Hyperspace Tracking, Navigational Systems." said Jyn still looking "Two screens down. Structural Engineering, open that one!" said K2

"I got one on my tail." said the captain as Kara saves him "I'm on it." then she gets back to fight

"Project code names: Stellarsphere. Mark Omega. Pax Aurora. War-Mantle. Cluster-Prism. Black-Saber." as it hit Jyn

"What?" said Robin

"Stardust. That's it." said Jyn as Nico looks at her "How do you know that?" said Nico

"I know because it's me." said Jyn

(scarif beach)

"Hey, you. Identify yourself." said the stormtrooper "I can explain." as Rey came and saved Bodhi

"Incoming fire, take cover!" as Rey use force push at them sending the stormtroopers flying and Ahsoka strikes them from behind

(inside Citadel)

"Kay, we need the file for Stardust!" said Jyn as he is searching "Stardust." as he is searching "That's it." said Jyn as they are getting the plans

""Sir, unauthorized access at the data vault." said the lieutenant as Krennic heard "What." he said in shocked "It's just come in, sir." he replied as Krennic realized what's going on "Send my guard squadron into battle! Two men with me now! Get that beach under control!" he said

at outside the vault Ash strikes every stormtroopers that gets in his way "Man this is amazing." as Ash goes up to a communication array

"This time Palptine I'll end your true nature to the galaxy." as Ash begins playing his recording.

"Greetings citizens of the Galaxy my name is Ash Ketchum I am making this message for both the Rebellion and the empire first I must point out that I am a member of the Rebel Alliance in their crusade to bring down this tyrannical regime and restore truth justice and Liberty to the Galaxy. I have known for a fact that the Empire has created a weapon of Untold magnitude space station the size of a small Moon capable of destroying an entire planet." he shows the evidence of the death star destroyed Jedha Such power in the hands of this evil cannot be alarmed as we speak the Rebel Alliance is launched a daring rays to try and capture the plans for the Death Star. Many friends and comrades and even Imperial officers have been killed for us to get a hold of the plans. If the empire ever uses this weapon against a civilian population than I charged You Soldiers of the Empire is this what have you been promised security and peace at the cost of tens of billions if not more." as the some of the imperials are hearing this Is this the government you wish to serve. I beg of you if the Empire succeeds in the development and the final use of this weapon when will it end when the Rebellion is destroyed." as everyone was listening including Ash's side of the galaxy everyone who dares think against Emperor Palpatine is dead their worlds burned to ashes. I implore you to join the rebel alliance become soldiers of justice of Truth end of freedom many I believe across this Empire believe they are doing what is right because there is no other way but I am here to tell you that there is a better way." as the people of Naboo is against the Empire And I will continue to fight alongside my friends my family comrades and anyone who dares to stand up and say this is wrong and I will do something about it. I again implore you that there is a better way I'm leaving and I will prove that the emperor was the cause of the entire Clone Wars that he alone has created the chaos in order for him to take power and become the sole ruler of this galaxy. And I leave off with a direct message to Palpatine I will not stop I will not rest until the day this galaxy is free from your tyranny inshort I'm coming for you!"

as Ash pops a tape out and climbs up to the antenna array in order to broadcast it throughout the other reaches of the Galaxy.

"Stop you jedi scum!" as Ash was shot a few times by director krennic but nothing too damaging. "what Impossible. who is he" as Ash gets up to the top uses magic to realign satellite dish

"For the Force I'm one with the force." as Ash activates the tape and broadcast it on all Imperial channels as the shield Falls. then Ash see everyone is retreating back to the shuttle to escape Power Girl picking up as many of the injured soldiers as she can.

"Guys let's go!" Twilight replied as she begins to use her magic to heal them and as they fly they pick up Jyn and Robin and k2so. Rey looks at the antenna

"Ash I'm going to help him said Rey as she is going back she know exactly where is Ash "Over here!" Robin points at the top of the tower in which the pilot flies over

"Hang on!" Kara jumps out take out any remaining Fighters as the remains of blue Squadron escorts the shuttle.

"Now mine turn" Ash is there as he see Krennic points the gun at him "Who are you?" he said to him "I am Ash ketchum this is Galen Erso's revenge. He built a flaw in the Death Star. He put a fuse in the middle of your machine and I've just told the entire galaxy how to light it.." said Ash

"your signal will never reach the rebel base. All you ships in here will be destroyed. I lose nothing but time. YOU on the other hand die with the Rebellion." he said to Ash

"no but your empire is" as Ash jumps from the top of the Citadel reaches out as Ahsoka is the one who catches him

"I got ya Ash!" as Ahsoka brings him inside as the door closes "Thanks Ahsoka punch it." Ash tells the pilot So the rebels and blue Squadron Escape as Kara jumps on board as they make their escape.

"Ash look!" Ichigo points as the Death Star comes out of hyperspace "Sir, shall I begin targeting their fleet?" Romod said to the admiral

"Lord Vader will handle the fleet. Target the base at Scarif. Single reactor ignition." said Tarkin

"Yes, sir." he said as they are preparing to fire "You may fire when ready." said Tarkin giving the command

"Commence primary ignition." as the death star fires a shot destroying the Citadel but the broadcast is already begun and is playing across the Galaxy. "Ash you did it we got the plans and your message went through." said Naruto

"Guys go aboard the rebellion and Escape." he said to them "Twilight Bloom Ahsoka Rey you're with me we had to save the remaining rebels we leave no one" as they accept to help Evacuate The Rebel Command Ship which was severely damaged in the battle. They teleport on board the flagship as they helped Evacuate the remaining Personnel off

"The rebel flag ship is disabled, my lord, but has received transmission from the surface." said Corssin

"Prepare a boarding party." said vader to prepare the boarding party "Yes, my lord." as Darth Vader's ship comes at them and starts attacking the remaining ships. A third of the fleet was destroyed just by Darth Vader ship alone.

"Ash the Rebellion is able to escape with Admiral raddus on board." said Rey as Everyone is continuing to get on board to the Blockade Runner in the holding deck "Come get the plans" Ash trying to save the remaining soldiers as they are the ones who have the decoded Death Star plans on a more compact disc.

but Ash felt something "Ash what is it?" Rey asked him "I sense the something in the force pain, Suffering, Anger, hate." as Rey realizes what he mean "Ash we should leave now" Rey tells him as Ash was confused till he heard breathing from the shadows That's when Darth Vader came with his lightsaber ignites from the shadows the rebrebels were shooting but he blocks them he use the force to lift one and kill the rebel as he's coming closer Ash manage to save the survivors then he ignites his lightsaber Vader see him as a jedi

"The force is strong in you but you will be destroy " Vader said as Ash was ready Rey watches him going to fight fill with bravery "I'm not afraid of you darklord of the sith!" Ash replied as he and Darth vader have A major lightsaber battle Rey watches this

"Ash please be careful may the force guide you." just the Rey see Ash's severely hurt in the process. "General ketchum!" said the rebel as Ash stops him "No solider keep going I'll hold him off!" as Ash's battle of Vader gives the rebels enough time to escape.

Darth Vader used the force on him choking but Ash is still fighting "Senketsu let's keep trying." he said as his Kamui nodded "Together my friend!" as Ash continues fighting him Vader suffered damage but he strikes Ash more as he's severely injured more

"You can heal your wounds and the force is more powerful in you who are you Jedi." Vader said as Ash Smiles even though he's in great pain "You will remember the name I am Ash Ketchum." he said as his name surprising Vader

"Ketchum Impossible Auran is dead!" he said in his thoughts just then Ash uses the very powerful force throwing Vader off his feet "Vader's in danger blast that Jedi scum!" as Ash then used his Flamethrower hitting several Stormtroopers

Twilight teleports in "Ash i got you and Rey let's go!" as she rescues Ash and Rey as they escape on the rebel Blockade Runner. Vader was on his feet watch the blockade left

"Vader shall we go after them." said the stormtrooper "No we must go after the other blockade that has the death star plans" Vader tells them as the second blockade left

(Rebel Blockade)

Rey went to see Ash who is sitting on the chair as she huggedhim in relief "Ash I'm sorry i let you fight vader but you fought him and that's amazing." she said to him as Ash touch her beautiful face wipe off a tear

"No Rey don't blame yourself I'm glad we save the others and I'm glad your safe" Ash said as Rey kissed him "Ash the death star plans are in the first blockade heading to tatoonie. Ahsoka and I know where it is" she said to him as Ash kissed her back

"Ahsoka Lead the way." Ash said in the comm as Ahsoka takes control of the ship then Rey sits next to Ash as he sends one last message to his friends

"Calling the crew of rebellion if you hear my message we're going after the plans our comrades had in the first blockade rendezvous with us at Tatooine in 4 days. and we will be waiting

(The galantic senate corusant)

"And I will continue to fight alongside my friends my family comrades and anyone who dares to stand up and say this is wrong and I will do something about it. I again implore you that there is a better way I'm leading and I will prove that the emperor was the cause of the entire Clone Wars that he is one has created the chaos in order for him to take power and become the sole ruler of this galaxy. And I leave off with a direct message to Palpatine I will not stop I will not rest until the day this galaxy is free from your tyranny inshort I'm coming for you" as Palpatine see this and realise the galaxy is turning against the empire "You monster!" as He force chokes several guards and civilians on corusant overwhelming anger and what's worse his powers are diminishing.

"Auran survived order 66 and his son is born leading the rebels now The light has awaken and time for the dark to fade. that child must be destroy do whatever you can to restore order." as Palpatine left furious as the message was heard everything but that's a other story

**that's it of the 8th and final chapter of the new story Ash's Rebellion which connects to the light universe how Ash spend time with his girls at his home and he met Ahsoka and Rey for the first time for the first time i hope you like this version and i want to say thanks now get ready for the upcoming sequel called Rise of new hope, Aura awakens final chapter, and Last jedi story and if you want rise of new hope and AshXRey stories send reviews or pm me and farewell and enjoy**


End file.
